Gypsy Caravan
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Aos 5 anos de idade, Harry Potter ouve sua tia reclamando para seu tio das 'aberrações' que estão acampando ali perto. Talvez se eles forem do mesmo tipo de 'aberração' que ele, eles iriam querê-lo?
1. Capítulo 1

**Hello, hello! Aqui estou eu com um projeto novo. **

**Como sempre, eu andava vagando éfeéfenéte a fora, procurando fics, meses atrás, quando no profile de alguém, eu encontrei um link para essa fic aqui. A primeira vez que eu a li, eu amei, adorei, omg, quero um desses para mim, mas como eu estava trabalhando e talz, nem me mexi. Essa semana eu fiquei com saudades da fic, e decidi relê-la, e eis que eu consegui amar ainda mais a história da segunda vez! E por isso, decidi pedir permissão para traduzi-la.**

**A autora foi um doce e deixou que eu fizesse a tradução (aliás, eu enviei o e-mail à meia noite, recebi o e-mail dela ao meio dia, e estou postando agora XD) e então aqui vamos nós.**

**Para quem lê as minhas fics: não se preocupem, porque a tradução não vai, de maneira alguma, atrasar as atts prometidas.**

**Agora, avisos quanto à fic:**

**# SLASH, galerinha, boy x boy, da variedade Harry e Draco, mas só bem, BEM lá na frente, o que não significa que não tenha MUITO lemon antes, porque tem.**

**# POs aos litros. Mesmo. Mais da metade da fic se passa à beira do mundo mágico, então POs é o que há, MAS eles são FANTÁSTICOS. Foram os POs que me deram a vontade de traduzir a fic.**

**# Esta fic é ENORME. Ela já está completa e tem, no total, oitenta e três (é, 83) capítulos. Eu pretendo postar um ou dois capítulos por semana, conforme eu for traduzindo, na verdade, mas como os capítulos são curtinhos, pelo menos um por semana vem.**

**# REALIDADE ALTERNATIVA. Mesmo. Como vai dar pra ver desde o primeiro capítulo, na verdade.**

**# SPOILERS DOS LIVROS 1 – 6. ****MAS**** não segue o canon de maneira **_**alguma**_**.**

**# O termo 'ciganos' está sendo usado de maneira bem livre e ampla, e nada referente às tribos romenas que vagam mundo a fora. É mais... uma trupe de comerciantes\artistas de circo.**

**# Há menções de paganismo, culturas exóticas e rituais diversos ao longo da fic, não se assustem XD**

**# ESSA É A ÚNICA VEZ QUE EU VOU DAR AVISOS. Nos demais capítulos, só vai haver avisos se houver algo muito incomum à fic, ok?**

**# O link para o original da fic pode ser encontrado no meu profile, assim que eu atualizar ele, o que vai acontecer assim que eu terminar de traduzir o capítulo dois. XD**

**# Era isso. Espero que curtam essa história tanto quanto eu curti.**

**Mais uma vez, obrigada witchdragon por deixar que eu traduzisse a fic.**

* * *

**Gypsy Caravan**

por witchdragon

_tradução por Dark K._

**Capítulo Um**

**Sexta-feira, 13 de junho de 1986**

Uma mulher estridente e com cara de cavalo entrou correndo na casa, gritando, "Vernon! Vernon, você não vai acreditar o tipo de ralé terrível que chegou na cidade! Vernon, onde você está?"

"Acalme-se, acalme-se, Pet - eu estou aqui agora. Conte-me o que está acontecendo?" Um homem rotundo e protuberante veio descendo as escadas fazendo-as tremer, tentando acalmar os guinchos de sua esposa, esperando que ela não acordasse seu precioso filho, "Duddley está tirando uma soneca. Acalme-se e me diga o que aconteceu."

Uma mão ossuda cobriu apressadamente a boca de Petunia. "Ah, meu deus, pobre Dudazinho, você acha que ele está bem?", ela perguntou, sua voz pingando doçura exagerada.

"Oh, eu tenho certeza que ele está bem. Ele nos avisará se precisar de nós. Um menino tão bom ele é.", Vernon inflou de orgulho. "Agora sente-se, Pet, e me diga o que está acontecendo.", levando-a até o sofá, eles sentaram e ela começou sua história de terror.

"Oh, Vernon, é simplesmente terrível! No terreno baldio do outro lado do mercado – você sabe, aquele em que eles têm uma feira todo ano?", Vernon concordou com um aceno de cabeça e deu tapinhas na mão da esposa para acalmá-la, "Bem, eu estava saindo com as compras da semana – oh, elas ainda estão no carro!" Petunia guinchou, percebendo que o sorvete ainda estava na mala do carro, derretendo, e era o favorito de seu pequeno Duddley.

Dando mais alguns tapinhas reconfortantes na sua mão, Vernon cuidou do problema, "Moleque! Moleque, venha aqui agora!"

Um garotinho pequeno e magro saiu cuidadosamente de seu armário embaixo das escadas. Ele correu as mãos pelo seu cabelo bagunçado para tentar arrumá-lo, e manteve seus olhos verde-esmeralda firmemente no chão. "Sim, senhor?", ele respondeu na voz suave de um menino de cinco anos.

"As compras estão na mala do carro. Traga tudo para dentro agora e guarde! E se você ousar comer alguma coisa…", a mão de Vernon encontrou o lado da cabeça no garoto, atirando-o ao chão, o aviso claro.

"Sim, senhor.", disse o menininho machucado, levantando do chão e rapidamente indo para fora. Ele havia escutado a conversa de seu armário e não queria perder o que estava acontecendo. Puxando uma das sacolas cheias de compras para seus braços, ele rapidamente voltou para a casa.

"... e o campo estava coberto com aquelas vãs e ônibus nojentos! Vernon, o que nós vamos fazer?", lamentou-se sua tia Petunia.

'Quem?', perguntou-se o menino, enquanto corria de volta para fora. Havia mais três sacolas cheias de compras para pegar, e quanto mais rápido ele as tivesse dentro de casa, mas rápido ele poderia escutar a conversa. Ele realmente tentava não ser curioso – isso só criava problemas para ele – mas simplesmente não conseguia evitar. Ele pensava orgulhosamente que agora conseguia esconder sua curiosidade melhor do que antes.

Para fora e de volta o menininho foi, ofegando com o peso das sacolas cheias de comida da qual ele ganharia muito pouco. Ele conseguia ouvir pedaços da conversa, a maioria tia Petunia se lamentando sobre a imagem da vizinhança e querendo proteger seu "precioso Dudinha daqueles monstros!"

O menino agora estava na cozinha, guardando a comida com a ajuda de um banquinho. Seus ouvidos se aguçaram quando seu tio gritou.

"Aberrações! Isso é o que eles são – nada mais do que aberrações que não valem nada!"

Agora, tristemente, isso chamou a atenção do garotinho. Isso era o que seu tio sempre o chamava, uma aberração que não valia nada. 'Talvez eles sejam meus parentes, ou mesmo se eu não for do mesmo tipo de aberração, talvez eu pudesse morar com eles' pensou o menino, esperando descobrir mais.

"Eu não acredito que eles deram permissão para que eles ficassem tão perto de pessoas normais! Eu vou telefonar para a polícia e conferir para ter certeza que eles têm as permissões adequadas. Me dá nojo pensar que isso está sendo permitido!"

O sofá gemeu enquanto tio Vernon se levantava. O menino continuou seu trabalho, e escutou enquanto seu tio discava o número. O menino perdeu o começo da conversa, porque estava guardando a comida no freezer, mas quando sua cabeça saiu, ele pôde ouvir seu tio gritando no telefone.

"São ciganos! Como isso pode estar certo? Eles estão no terreno baldio em frente ao mercado que fica a apenas um quilômetro da minha casa e meu filho! Quem sabe que tipo de coisas anormais eles estão fazendo! Eu exijo uma investigação!"

O menino de cabelos negros perdeu a conversa novamente enquanto guardava a comida na geladeira. Ele riu baixinho para si, imaginando o rosto do seu tio ficando roxo enquanto ele gritava no telefone. Com um suspiro ele fechou a porta da geladeira, jogou as sacolas plásticas no lixo e voltou para seu armário para esperar por sua próxima tarefa, ou, se ele desse sorte, um pouco de comida.

"Eu tenho uma idéia," riu desdenhosamente tia Petunia, "Por que nós não vendemos o moleque para eles? Ele é uma aberração exatamente como eles.", nojo transparecia na sua voz enquanto ela observava seu sobrinho magro e sujo entrar em seu armário embaixo das escadas. Ela não iria vendê-lo, obviamente, ele ajudava demais na casa, mas era um pensamento adorável.

O menino sentou em sua cama de armar, enquanto as palavras de sua tia giravam em sua cabeça. 'me comprar... eles iriam realmente me comprar?', o menino pensou. 'Isso quer dizer que eu valeria alguma coisa para eles.', Sorrindo, o menino deixou seus pensamentos o levarem. 'Se eles são aberrações como eu, e eu tenho algum valor para eles, talvez eles deixem eu viver com eles e eu posso sair de perto da minha tia e meu tio.", um pequeno sorriso iluminou o rosto do menino, mas sumiu rapidamente quando ele ouviu o estrondo do seu primo descendo as escadas. Ele sempre tinha medo que as escadas fossem desabar na sua cabeça sempre que seu tio ou primo andassem nelas.

"Mamãe, o que você comprou pra mim?", berrou Duddley correndo para a cozinha para ver que guloseimas ele tinha ganhado da loja hoje. Petunia o seguiu até a cozinha, "Bem, Dudinha, eu comprei três dos seus sorvetes favoritos e dois pacotes de seus salgadinhos favoritos, e hoje à noite papai vai nos levar para jantar. E você, meu docinho, vai poder escolher o lugar!"

"Yay!", gritou Duddley, agarrando um pote de sorvete e uma colher. Petunia sorriu para Duddley enquanto ele enchia uma colher de sorvete e a colocava em sua boca atarracada.

Uma hora mais tarde, tio Vernon estava batendo na sua porta e berrando, "Aberração, nós estamos saindo, você vai pôr as roupas para lavar e limpar o quarto do Duddley. E se não estiver tudo pronto quando nós voltarmos, você vai ver!" Vernon bateu mais uma vez na porta para reforçar suas ordens.

"Sim, tio Vernon.", veio a voz suave do menino. Ele saiu quando ouvir a porta bater, e observou enquanto eles saíam. Rapidamente, ele correu para o andar de cima e recolheu as roupas sujas; os ciganos poderiam não querer ficar com ele, e ele ia ter que conseguir pelo menos fazer uma parte do que seu tio havia mandado. Ligando a máquina de lavar, ele voltou para o andar de cima. O quarto de Duddley estava uma bagunça – ele ia levar a noite inteira ali. Com um suspiro trêmulo, o menino saiu do quarto e foi para o banheiro. Rapidamente ele tomou um banho e colocou suas melhores roupas. Infelizmente, elas eram roupas antigas de Duddley. Manchadas e desbotadas, elas caíam de seu corpinho magro. O menino então escovou os dentes, escovou seu cabelo – que continuou uma bagunça negra – e foi para o andar de baixo. Ele colocou seus sapatos e então arrumou uma sacola com todas as suas coisas importantes. Tudo cabia em uma mochila velha de Duddley, que ele tinha encontrado no lixo – era da cor errada, então Duddley tinha jogado fora. Indo para a área de serviço, o garoto colocou as roupas molhadas na secadora e começou mais uma carga na lavadora. Então ele colocou a mochila nos ombros e abriu a porta dos fundos, saindo por ali para que os vizinhos não o vissem.

Felizmente era verão, e o céu ainda estava iluminado. As ruas estavam quietas, pois era a hora do jantar, e olhando pelas janelas, o garotinho podia ver famílias reunidas em volta das mesas, comendo e rindo juntos. Ah, como ele queria ter uma família! Seus pais estavam mortos. Sua tia e seu tio haviam dito que eles estavam bêbados e tinham batido o carro, se matando e deixando o menino com uma cicatriz na testa. O menino corajosamente tirou sua mente de tais pensamentos e concentrou-se em onde ele estava indo.

Ele tinha caminhado por um longo tempo; o céu estava iluminado com o pôr-do-sol quando ele chegou ao terreno. Havia uma grande tenda arrumada no meio; ela era azul escura com espirais, estrelas e luas de todas as cores do arco-íris. Atrás da tenda havia vãs, ônibus e algumas barracas. Espalhadas na frente da tenda havia pilhas de madeira e tecidos. Ele observou enquanto as pessoas arrumavam barracas e tendas menores. Eles todos riam juntos enquanto trabalhavam. Ele se sentiu tão feliz ali, com os sons de conversas alegres e música suave. O menino contou doze pessoas, todas vestidas em roupas de verão de tipos que ele nunca havia visto. Oh, ele conseguia ver que eram vestidos, camisas, calças e coisas assim, mas as cores e tecidos não eram nada que ele tivesse visto antes. 'Essas pessoas devem ser muito felizes.', o menino pensou consigo mesmo, 'Como alguém poderia ser infeliz com roupas assim?', Havia mais pessoas arrumando tendas e barracas; mas eles não faziam parte dos ciganos. O menino até mesmo reconheceu algumas pessoas ali de Little Whinging. Decidindo ficar fora de vista até que todas as pessoas dos arredores tivessem ido embora, o menino abaixou-se na cerca-viva para esperar.

* * *

**Taram, capítulo um prontenho! Agora sejam uns docinhos e review para moi, please?**

**Beijos**

**R E V I E W !**

**PS: meus planos eram postar o capítulo 2 ainda hoje, MAS, tive problemas. Tive aula, na verdade, e o Ari (meu note, apelido de 'Aristides') decidiu dar piti. Por motivos inimagináveis, ele decidiu que eu não entro mais no msn, e também decidiu que ele reinicia sozinho quando bem entender. Amanhã pela manhã (ou seria hoje, já que é quase uma), eu vou levar meu bebê para o técnico ghato que arruma ele sempre, e tentar fazer um drama para recebê-lo de volta, no máximo, até quinta. O capítulo, na verdade, já está quase todo traduzido, falta uma página e um pouquinho - e então revisar -, coisa de uma hora de trabalho. Anyway, até quinta o dois está aqui, ok? beijos, pessoas.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Gypsy Caravan**

por witchdragon

_tradução por Dark K._

**Capítulo Dois**

Vincent conseguia sentir a presença de algum ser mágico. O que quer que fosse, havia chegado enquanto o sol se punha e ficara os observando. Todo o seu clã podia sentir. Ele não sentiu nada malicioso ou zangado daquela presença, simplesmente observando pensativa. Vincent olhou o último dos vendedores locais ir embora, sorrindo e abanando para eles. Eles iriam voltar no dia seguinte para participar em sua pequena feira, mas até então havia mágica para ser feita.

Voltando-se para suas barracas, Vincent tirou o elástico que prendia seu cabelo castanho avermelhado e correu os dedos por ele, para desfazer os nós das ondas, saboreando a sensação de seu cabelo solto contra suas costas. Seus olhos afiados observaram o perímetro do acampamento, procurando seu observador enquanto ele caminhava até os outros. Ele precisava falar com Freja; ela estaria tentando descobrir o que era este ser assim que o sentisse. Vincent sorriu enquanto observava os outros ciganos arrumando a área e aprontando-se para fazer um círculo de proteção. A maioria dos abortos não conhecia seu potencial completo, mas Vincent e sua família conheciam. Cada um deles era um exilado do Mundo Mágico, e não querendo se esconder no Mundo trouxa, eles viviam entre os dois. Usando rituais baseados na força da terra de muitas eras e culturas, eles conseguiam atingir a magia da natureza e fazer com que seus feitiços funcionassem. Cada um deles tinha um dom dado por seus ancestrais mágicos, não importa há quanto tempo isso tivesse sido.

Os bisavós de Vincent haviam ambos sido abortos e eles haviam começado essa trupe de ciganos. Os pensamentos de Vincent foram até o grupo fixo, seis abortos poderosos; Freja, uma aborto dinamarquesa, nascida de pais mágicos, possuía o dom da adivinhação, para trabalhar com plantas e para cozinhar. Então havia Naveen, um aborto de segunda geração, nascido na Índia com o dom de ser capaz de controlar o ar e o vento – ele conseguia manter seu equilíbrio assim como o equilíbrio de quem quer que estivesse trabalhando com ele, e tinha a habilidade de proteger a trupe de tempestades violentas. A esposa de Naveen, Ria, era uma bela aborto de terceira geração. Seus incríveis poderes mentais incluíam um nível de telepatia que fazia segredos difíceis de serem mantidos. Conforme a mente de Vincent continuava fazendo uma chamada mental de seu clã, ele pensou em Soto, um aborto japonês de segunda geração. Seu dom de ver energias e auras permitia que ele fosse um mestre das artes marciais e no domínio da espada. Vincent deu um sorriso malicioso enquanto pensava em Adonis, um aborto de quarta geração, e o deus Grego dos ciganos. Adonis era dourado dos pés à cabeça – até mesmo seus olhos eram um tom de ouro. Adonis podia lembrar de qualquer coisa que ele já tivesse lido ou ouvido; ajudava muito com todas as diferentes leis enquanto eles viajavam de país para país. Vincent sorriu ainda mais, de maneira calorosa, quando pensou em seu companheiro Mudiwa. Mudiwa era o terceiro filho de um shaman aborto sul-africano, ele entretinha e protegia o grupo como o mestre de ilusões da trupe.

Enquanto caminhava pelo acampamento, Vincent sorria e cumprimentava as pessoas mais temporárias que viajavam com eles. A maioria ficava alguns anos e então ia embora; apenas aqueles com eles por mais de cinco anos eram considerados 'permanentes'. Eles tinham um grupo realmente bom de doze abortos temporários. Eles eram palhaços, ilusionistas, mascates, adivinhos e outras funções, e ainda havia aqueles aprendendo novas habilidades dos outros. Três crianças passaram correndo, felizes por finalmente poderem brincar. Todos ajudavam a arrumar e desmontar acampamento, assim como nas tarefas diárias e cobrança de ingressos. A paz e alegria de sua trupe enchiam o ar com música, riso e conversa, inundando-o junto com o cheiro maravilhoso de alguém cozinhando o jantar. Olhando em frente, ele sorriu; longe dos outros, seus amigos tinham um fogo pronto com jantar cozinhando e tapetes orientais e almofadas circulando as chamas vermelho-alanjadas. Era hora para sua reunião noturna, e, com sorte, seu observador mágico iria se revelar.

O menino observava enquanto o homem alto graciosamente caminhava através do campo até as barracas e as pessoas. Ele nunca tinha visto alguém se mover tão suavemente. Ele tinha observado os adultos e até mesmo algumas crianças trabalhando juntas; eles todos pareciam tão felizes, conversando e rindo. Uma vez que o último dos locais havia ido embora e o menino tinha certeza que eles não iriam voltar, ele começou a mover-se lentamente até a parte de trás do grupo onde o homem alto tinha se acomodado nos tapetes e almofadas mais bonitos que o menino já havia visto. O cheiro de jantar cozinhando fez com que ele tropeçasse por um momento, ele estava com tanta fome e nada que sua tia jamais tivesse cozinhado tinha cheirado tão bem.

Uma vez que o menino estava perto do círculo de almofadas e tapetes, ele se agachou nas sombras e esperou. O homem parecia estar esperando, e o menino decidiu observar e ver o que iria acontecer. O homem relaxou perto do fogo, parecendo derreter-se nas almofadas em que estava descansando, suas longas pernas esticadas e botas de couro marrom brilhando na luz da fogueira. As calças do homem eram marrom escuro e os dedos do menino estavam coçando para tocar o tecido desconhecido que parecia tão macio. Sua camiseta bege escuro parecia uma segunda pele. O menino estava fascinado com o homem diante dele; ele nunca havia visto alguém que parecesse tão em forma e que não estivesse em uma das revistas em quadrinhos de seu primo.

Repentinamente, o céu negro da noite se moveu e tremeluziu atrás do homem. O menino quase gritou de medo quando uma forma se moveu para frente e um homem veio perto o suficiente do fogo para que pudesse ser visto. Sua pele era negra como a noite que o circundava; suas roupas eram negras e apertadas. O menino quase ofegou novamente quando a cabeça careca do homem abaixou-se para beijar Vincent.

"Boa noite, Vincent.", a voz do homem era negra e profunda como sua pele, e fez o menino tremer.

"É agora, Mudiwa.", Vincent sorriu, pegando a mão de Mudiwa e o puxando para que se sentasse nas almofadas. "Os outros estão vindo?"

Mudiwa acomodou-se no tapete, arrumando as almofadas confortavelmente. O menino tinha certeza que ele era um super-herói – ele era enorme, com músculos em toda a parte, exatamente como nas revistas em quadrinhos. "Ah, sim, eles estão vindo agora." Conforme ele falava, mais três pessoas entraram no círculo e o menino se sentiu mais calmo.

Vincent olhou para cima e sorriu, "Boa noite, Freja.", a mulher com cabelos curtos e loiros sorriu para ele e encontrou um lugar para sentar. Ela parecia minúscula perto daqueles dois homens enormes. Para o menino, ela parecia uma fada de um dos filmes que Duddley gostava de ver.

Em seguida, um casal com a pele bronzeada sentou lado a lado. A mulher, Ria, usava um vestido de um rosa brilhante com um bordado dourado; quase parecia um lençol fino que tinha sido enrolado em volta dela. O cabelo de Ria estava em uma trança longa e grossa, e braceletes dourados tiniam em seus pulsos. Vincent disse olá para Naveen e o homem segurando a mão de Ria sentou-se ao lado dela. Naveen tinha cabelos macios e cacheados que tocavam seus ombros. Olhos escuros brilhavam à luz do fogo.

"Boa noite, Vincent.", a voz de Naveen era carregada de sotaque, soava suave e calorosa, e fez o menino sorrir. O garoto esperava que aquelas pessoas deixassem ele ficar – eles pareciam tão bons, sorriam uns para os outros e eram tão tranqüilos e calmos.

Por fim, dois homens vieram para o círculo conversando e rindo. "Boa noite, Adonis.", Vincent disse para um homem que parecia ter sido pintado de ouro. Sua pele e cabelo brilhavam à luz do fogo. Ele usava simples jeans azuis e uma camiseta branca, e mesmo assim parecia incrível. Ao lado dele estava um homem com olhos finos e puxados e uma pele levemente bronzeada. Seu cabelo preto estava puxado em um coque apertado no topo da sua cabeça. Ele vestia calças grossas de algodão e uma camisa vermelho escuro de seda. O menino lembrou de já ter lavado um vestido de seda de sua tia que tinha brilhado daquela maneira. Conforme o homem que Vincent havia chamado de Soto virou-se para sentar, o menino viu um dragão pintado no braço do homem aparecendo por debaixo da manga da camisa.

"Então,", começou Vincent calmamente, "como está tudo? Algum problema durante as instalações?"

"Tudo correu bem.", Freja respondeu pelo grupo, "E o nosso visitante? E nós ainda precisamos fazer o círculo.

Os ouvidos do menino se aguçaram. Eles sabiam que ele estava ali? Agachando-se ainda mais, ele continuou escutando a conversa.

"Eu espero que o que quer que seja venha até nós. Eu não sinto nenhuma hostilidade vindo dele. Soto?", Vincent perguntou, olhando para o guerreiro de cabelos negros.

Os olhos negros de Soto estavam fixos no lugar onde o menino estava se escondendo. "Eu vejo poder e mágica, mas eu não sei o que é. Eu não vejo hostilidade ou raiva; no entanto, o que quer que seja está machucado e se escondendo bem ali, atrás daquelas caixas, logo onde o fogo não ilumina mais."

O menino se agachou mais, assustado que eles soubessem onde ele estava, mas não o que ele era. Eles pareciam bem com esse fato; talvez ele devesse sair e conversar com eles.

Naquele momento, o homem dourado, Adonis, falou. "Enquanto nós estamos esperando, alguém tem algum lugar que queira ir no ano que vem? Eu tenho shows agendados para os próximos dois meses, e preciso começar a me preparar para setembro.", olhando em volta para seus amigos, ele percebeu Ria ruborizar e Naveen respirar fundo. Calmamente olhando para eles, Adonis esperou.

Naveen apertou a mão de Ria e sorriu para Adonis. "Nós gostaríamos de estar na Índia na segunda semana de dezembro e vamos precisar ficar lá por pelo menos dois meses."

"Por quê?", perguntou Freja, preocupada com o que poderia estar acontecendo com seus amigos.

"Bem,", começou Ria nervosamente, vendo seus amigos ficarem mais alertas e olharem fixamente para eles. Sorrindo, ela continuou, "eu estou grávida de três meses, e quero que minha mãe e minhas irmãs estejam comigo quando o bebê nascer.", as comemorações e gritos quase fizeram o garotinho correr, mas ele rapidamente percebeu que eram sons alegres e sentou-se novamente.

"Oh, isso é maravilhoso! É claro que nós podemos ir para a Índia. Haverá muitas festas para Diwali e se nós economizarmos, podemos todos tirar umas férias enquanto estivermos lá. Certo, Adonis?", Vincent perguntou.

Adonis fez alguns cálculos de cabeça rapidamente, "Sim, é definitivamente possível. Eu vou agendar alguns shows e ver com o restante do clã, eu tenho certeza que alguns deles irão embora antes de irmos para a Índia."

"Está bem.", a voz rica de Mudiwa assustou o menino escondido nas sombras. "As pessoas podem ir e vir quando quiserem e sempre serão bem vindas aqui."

Os outros concordaram com acenos de cabeça, e começaram a conversar entre eles. O menino ponderou o que Mudiwa havia dito – se as pessoas eram realmente livres para irem e virem, isso não ia ser tão difícil. Ele levou alguns momentos, mas finalmente o garoto ficou em pé com suas pernas tremendo e começou a caminhar em direção ao grupo de adultos.

* * *

**N.A: Mudiwa- okay, nesse vídeo tem um homem que é negro, careca, e usa calças de algodão brancas – é assim que eu imagino o Mudiwa.**

**  
http : (barra) (barra) www . youtube . com (barra) watch? V (sinal de igual) g 0 (traço) w w 2 p L l (underline) o**

* * *

**N.T.: TARAM! Então o Aristides voltou hoje, e eu estou postando! Fiquei SUPER feliz com as reviews, gente *-* mesmo, vcs são lindos! Continuem sendo amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Gypsy Caravan**

by witchdragon

_Tradução por Dark K._

**Capítulo Três**

Enquanto o menino caminhava em direção à luz do fogo, os oito ciganos pararam de conversar e muito lentamente, voltaram-se para ele. Vincent franziu o cenho, 'Este menininho é o que eu estive sentindo o dia todo?', seus olhos encontraram os de seus amigos, perguntando-se sobre a presença daquela criança pequena. Todos eles pareciam dizer a mesma coisa, 'E como é que eu ia saber?', todos pareciam estar em choque, e ficaram encarando abertamente o menino que estava torcendo sua enorme camiseta antiga com os dedos, e olhando para eles através de sua franja bagunçada.

Respirando fundo e tomando coragem, o menino olhou diretamente para Mudiwa. "É verdade?", ele perguntou em uma voz suave.

"É verdade o quê?", perguntou Mudiwa, deliberadamente suavizando sua voz profunda.

"Que as pessoas podem ir e vir quando quiserem?", o menino respondeu com um pouco mais de força, olhando brevemente para os outros no círculo.

Mantendo sua voz suave e calma, o homem surpreso respondeu, "Sim. É por isso que você está aqui, para se juntar a nós?"

Sorrindo amplamente, o menino corajosamente deu um passo para frente, "Oh, sim, por favor. Eu posso fazer todo tipo de tarefas. Eu não vou ser um incômodo, eu prometo.", ele fechou suas mãos apertadas em um sinal infantil inconsciente de inocência e sinceridade.

Os ciganos sorriram com o entusiasmo do menino, mas ainda assim, eles estavam preocupados.

Freja sorriu para o menino e gentilmente fez sinal para que ele fosse até ela. "Venha aqui, criança; venha mais perto do fogo. Nós estávamos prestes e comer, por que não se junta a nós?"

"Mesmo?", o menino nervosamente deu a volta no grupo e foi até Freja, ficando fora do alcance dela. "Você tem certeza que está tudo bem se eu comer com vocês?"

Freja sorriu docemente para o garotinho, mas por dentro ela estava preocupada. O menino agia como se tivesse sido muito mal tratado. "É claro, tem muita comida para todos.", enquanto o menino lentamente chegava mais perto e sentava-se no tapete ao lado dela, ela olhou por cima de sua cabeça para o olhar intenso e zangado de Vincent. Bom – ele havia visto também. "Então eu suponho que nós deveríamos nos apresentar, ou você já sabe nossos nomes?"

O menino ruborizou e baixou a cabeça por ter sido pego. Ela não parecia zangada, a voz dela havia sido suave e calorosa o tempo todo. "Eu sinto muito.", ele disse baixinho, "Eu não tinha certeza e...", o menino murmurou.

"Oh, não tem problema, querido. Eu acho que foi muito esperto da sua parte observar e esperar. Agora vamos ver se você é mesmo espeto; você consegue lembrar o nome de todos?", Freja perguntou, a voz cheia de riso e carinho. O menino a olhou e ela quase perdeu o fôlego quando os grandes e brilhantes olhos verdes encontraram os dela.

"Eu só sei os primeiros nomes.", o menino disse timidamente. "Pode ser?"

Freja sorriu para ele, seus olhos azuis enrugando nos cantos. "Está ótimo, querido.", ela respondeu e estendeu a mão para dar um tapinha na dele. Ela parou quando ele recuou, e então continuou dando tapinhas leves, antes de pôr novamente sua mão no seu colo.

"Um, bem... ok então.", olhos verdes brilhantes sondaram todo o grupo rapidamente e voltaram-se para a dona fada à sua esquerda. "Você é Freja.", ela sorriu e concordou com um aceno. Então, seus olhos encontraram um par de olhos castanhos profundos e então um par de cor de mel, ambos calorosos e amigáveis. Ele sorriu para eles. "Ria e Naveen.", o menino parou por um instante, cenho franzido em concentração, e então olhou novamente para os dois, "Congratulações.", ele disse gaguejando em sua doce voz infantil, obviamente tendo dificuldades com a palavra.

O casal sorriu amplamente para ele. "Obrigada, querido.", Ria respondeu. O menino corou, e olhou para baixo. Ninguém nunca havia chamado ele de querido. Olhando para cima, seus olhares se encontraram e ele corou novamente, antes de se virar para a próxima pessoa. Olhos cinzas e pálidos fizeram ele prender a respiração de susto; ele não havia os esperado no homem de pele cor de ébano. Respirando fundo, ele sorriu para o homem enorme. "Mudiwa."

Mudiwa acenou com a cabeça, silenciosamente impressionado que aquela criança tão pequena conseguisse lembrar de seu nome tão bem.

"Vincent.", o menino disse calmamente, olhando para o primeiro cigano que ele havia visto e então seguido. Vincent inclinou a cabeça e então olhou novamente para o menino com olhos lavanda brilhando. O garoto piscou e então olhou novamente, obviamente ele nunca havia visto ninguém com olhos cor de lavanda antes.

Sorrindo para Vincent, o menino voltou-se para o homem sentado à esquerda dele. "Soto.", o menino disse e então prendeu a respiração. Os olhos finos e negros encontraram os seus e não o deixava desviar; repentinamente o menino não conseguia respirar e começou a tremer.

"Soto!" Freja gritou, tirando-os de seu transe. Ela olhou feio para ele, enquanto gentilmente pousava uma mão no ombro do menino novamente. Ele recuou, e rapidamente virou-se para encará-la. "Você está bem?", ela perguntou com a voz suave.

O menino sorriu timidamente, "Sim, eu estou bem, obrigado.", e então virou-se para a última pessoa do círculo. Olhando para o homem dourado, ele viu que os olhos dele eram dourados também. "Adonis.", o menino terminou. O homem sorriu para ele calorosamente. O garoto olhou para Freja para ver como ele tinha se saído.

Freja deu um sorriso brilhante para o garotinho, seu cabelo negro e rebelde apontando em todas as direções, grandes olhos esmeralda brilhando para ela, sua boca vermelha aberta em um sorriso, e o calor do fogo fazendo sua pele pálida ficar corada e brilhante. O menino parecia um querubim; ou pareceria, assim que eles conseguissem colocar um pouco de carne em cima de seus ossos. Deixando esses pensamentos de lado, ela exclamou, "Muito bom! Eu sabia que você era um jovenzinho esperto. Que tal jantarmos, agora, _ja_?" o sorriso do menino se ampliou e ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça; o que quer que estivesse na panela sobre o fogo tinha um cheiro delicioso.

Freja enchia tigelas do que quer que fosse que havia na panela e então as passava para Ria, que colocava uma coisa que parecia um pão muito fino na tigela, e então as distribuía até que todos tivessem uma tigela de cozido quente. O menino observava todos com os olhos baixos, enquanto soprava sua comida, apenas para ter certeza que ninguém ia tirar o seu prato dele. Todos pareciam contentes com a sua própria tigela, no entanto, colocando diferentes temperos na comida, ou simplesmente comendo. Lentamente, o menino levou uma colherada até os lábios e soprou antes de colocá-la na boca. Ele fechou os olhos de prazer e fez 'huuuum' enquanto os sabores exóticos explodiam em sua língua e calor enchia sua barriga. Os ciganos sorriram diante da apreciação clara de sua simples refeição.

"Bem, Freja,", riu Adonis, "Eu acho que esse foi o melhor elogio que você já recebeu pelo seu cozido de arroz e lentilha. Está muito bom. Obrigado por cozinhar esta noite.", uma rodada de 'obrigados' foi dito entre colheradas de comida.

Freja sorriu; era sempre bom cozinhar para aqueles que eram gratos.

"Está muito bom. Muito obrigado por me alimentar.", a voz suave do menino falava de muito mais do que apenas gratidão.

"Você é mais do que bem vindo, Querubim.", Freja sorriu para o garoto, mas ainda assim tristeza enchia seu coração, alguém havia machucado essa criança demais.

O menino sorriu de volta, se sentindo feliz e seguro. Voltando para a sua comida, ele quis comer rápido, mas sabia que era melhor não tentar. Ele pegou o pão e mordeu. Estava quente e macio e muito bom. Mais uma vez ele fez 'huum' com prazer, e, mergulhando o pão na sopa, deu mais uma mordida, mastigando devagar e cuidadosamente, para não ficar enjoado.

Todos comeram em um silêncio contente. Quando os adultos haviam terminado, Soto falou. Sua voz, mesmo quando gentil, era afiada e clara mesmo com seu sotaque. "Nós estamos em desvantagem, jovenzinho. Você sabe nossos nomes, mas nós não sabemos o seu."

"Oh... am... bem, eu não sei muito bem."

Os ciganos todos olharam para o menino em choque. Ria foi a primeira a se recuperar.

"Como assim, querido?"

"Bem, minha tia e meu tio me chamam de 'moleque', ou 'aberração'. Quando os outros perguntam, eles dizem que eu sou sobrinho deles, mas eles nunca dizem um nome.", ele colocou seu prato no chão e começou a torcer a barra da sua camiseta nas mãos mais uma vez.

Os ciganos olharam para Freja; todos eles podiam sentir que seu temperamento estava prestes a explodir. Freja era a menor deles todos, parecendo quase a Tinkerbell de Peter Pan, porque ela parecia tão dócil, mas isso era um engano. Ficando em pé lentamente, seus olhos azuis parecendo gelo, ela rosnou: "Era isso! Esse menino vem conosco. Eu não quero saber o que nenhum de vocês tem a dizer! E antes de nós sairmos, aquelas pessoas horríveis com quem ele foi forçado a viver vão pagar! E nesse exato momento, nós precisamos fazer um círculo de proteção. Se aquelas pessoas detestáveis derem por falta dele e forem até a polícia, eles irão vir aqui primeiro, e nós precisamos saber antes. Eu vou ir pegar tudo!", e saiu batendo os pés com raiva.

O menino estava tremendo e tentando encolher-se para parecer o menor possível. Vincent sentiu o medo do garoto e foi até a criança trêmula. Preparado para o sobressalto, ele pôs sua mão nas costas do menino e lentamente fez círculos em volta dela.

Gradualmente, a voz roca de Vincent acalmou a criança assustada. "Shh, está tudo bem. Nós vamos manter você seguro. Sua tia e seu tio não vão encontrar você."

"Eu sinto muito. Eu não queria causar problemas.", o menino disse tremulamente, tentando sem sucesso esconder suas lágrimas.

Vincent ergueu o menino, encolhendo-se mentalmente ao ver o quão dolorosamente leve ele era. 'Freja vai ter um treco quando descobrir.', ele pensou. Colocando o menino no colo, Vincent começou a embalá-lo gentilmente. "Você não causou nenhum problema. Nós fazemos um círculo todas as noites. Freja está zangada porque você foi mal tratado, e se ela ver que Soto interrompeu sua refeição, ela pode ficar zangada com ele.", Vincent disse com uma risada baixa, enquanto o menino física e emocionalmente relaxava em seu colo. Vincent sorriu e respirou fundo, envolvendo a si mesmo e a criança em ondas de calma. "Você ainda está com fome? Eu não acho que Soto quer ter que enfrentar uma Freja zangada agora.", Vincent disse brincando.

Soto entrou na brincadeira, erguendo as sobrancelhas em choque e olhando preocupado na direção que Freja tinha ido. O menino no colo de Vincent riu baixinho para Soto e pegou novamente sua tigela, voltando a comer.

O olhar de Freja suavizou quando ela viu o menino sentado no colo de Vincent, terminando de comer. Oh, ela havia notado o que tinha acontecido e Soto tinha sorte que o menino havia recuperado o apetite! Sorrindo, ela entrou no círculo.

"Eu sinto muito que eu saí daquela maneira, Querubim, mas agora que você é parte do nosso clã, nós precisamos proteger você."

O menino se animou ao ouvir isso. "Mesmo? Eu posso ficar com vocês, e você não vão me fazer ir embora, nunca, nunca?", suas palavras infantis estavam cheias de esperança e alegria.

"Sim, mesmo.", disse Mudiwa firmemente, sabendo que todos os outros se sentiam como ele se sentia. Este menino não ia voltar, não importa o que acontecesse.

"Agora,", disse Vincent, "nós precisamos fazer um círculo, mas antes nós precisamos dar um nome para você"

Naveen se animou com isso. "Eu acho,", ele disse lentamente, "que nós devíamos chamá-lo de Querubim assim como Freja chama, até que nós o conheçamos melhor, e então nós podemos dar um nome adequado.", os ciganos concordaram, e olharam para o menino.

"Tudo bem por mim.", ele disse, "Mas o que é um querubim?"

Freja sorriu. "Um querubim é um anjo-criança."

Querubim acenou com a cabeça. "Okay."

"Perfeito, agora, nós vamos fazer o círculo. Querubim, você está comigo hoje.", disse Vincent, ficando em pé e estendendo a mão para seu mais novo cigano.

* * *

**N.T.:**

**Eu não sei se está claro, mas o Vincent é empata.**

**Taram! Terminamos mais um, então. **

**Eu notei que o segundo teve menos reviews que o primeiro... O que houve, pessoas? Desanimaram? .-.**

**Sejam amores e **

**R E V I E W !**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Gypsy Caravan**

por witchdragon

_tradução por Dark K._

**Capítulo Quatro**

Querubim remexeu-se um pouco, até ter seus braços em volta do pescoço de Vincent e suas perninhas em volta da cintura do homem. "Eu posso desenhar um círculo muito bem.", Querubim disse esperançoso, ele realmente queria mesmo ser útil.

Vincent sorriu, "Eu não tenho dúvidas disso, mas este é um círculo mágico, e nós precisamos da ajuda de todos.", o menino em seus braços enrijeceu, e começou a tremer, medo emanando dele em ondas.

"Mas mágica é ruim.", Querubim disse em um sussurro seco.

"Por que você acha que mágica é ruim?", Vincent perguntou, apertando ainda mais a criança contra si, e enviando energia calma mais uma vez.

Querubim ficou em silêncio por um momento; sem aviso, Vincent sentou. Querubim deu um gritinho esganiçado e apertou Vincent com mais força.

"Sh, pequenino, você está seguro. Nosso lugar é aqui, no meio do círculo. Freja vai caminhar em volta do lado de fora do campo, fazendo o círculo, e os cada um dos outros vai ir para o seu lugar em uma das cinco pontas de uma estrela. Juntos, nós vamos fazer este círculo seguro para todos nós dos Ciganos Dragon Heart¹ e para aqueles que escolherem passar algum tempo conosco.", Vincent explicou calmamente, enquanto ele ficava mais confortável, sentando de pernas cruzadas no chão. Esperando pacientemente para ver como Querubim responderia a isso, ele podia sentir a criança pensando. Sorrindo para si mesmo, Vincent deixou que sua energia fluísse de seu corpo para a terra em volta dele, permitindo que ele acessasse as energias naturais dali. Vincent agradeceu a Gaia, e abriu seus olhos para os pontos verde-esmeralda estudando-o atentamente.

"O que você fez?", Querubim perguntou, ainda sussurrando.

Vincent sorriu, contente que Querubim havia sentido a energia. "Bem, eu enviei minha energia para a terra, e então acessei a energia de Gaia. Oh, Gaia é a Mãe Terra.", ele explicou, vendo a confusão de Querubim. "Enquanto os outros chamam as energias para seu ponto da estrela, eu sento no meio para centralizar essas energias e pedir a sua ajuda."

Querubim olhou para o chão, intrigado. Nos Dursley, ele iria apanhar se qualquer coisa estranha ou incomum acontecesse, eles o chamavam de aberração e diziam que ele fazia mágica. Ele conseguia sentir alguma coisa em volta dele quando coisas estranhas aconteciam, e havia magia em volta da casa dos Dursley que ele não sentia em nenhum outro lugar. O que ele estava sentindo agora de Vincent era parecido com o que estava em volta dele às vezes, quando ele ficava com muito medo, ou queria alguma coisa muito mesmo. Olhando para os olhos calorosos e pacientes, Querubim sorriu. "Eu posso ajudar?", ele pediu suavemente.

"Isso seria adorável. Você consegue imaginar na sua mente todos nós seguros? Com bastante comida, felizes e saudáveis?"

"Sim, eu acho que consigo fazer isso.", suas pequenas sobrancelhas franzidas embaixo da sua franja grossa e bagunçada.

"Okay, então.", Vincent disse, "Vamos nos sentar aqui, sem nos mexermos, e manter essa imagem e sentimentos de nós felizes e saudáveis em nossos corpos e mentes.", olhando para cima, ele viu Freja no leste, esperando por todos para começarem. Mergulhando sua mão na tigela que ela segurava, ela espalhou uma mistura de sal e ervas no chão, conforma ela ia na direção sul. Vincent conseguia sentir a energia surgindo e direcionou seu foco para o clã, os mercadores e visitantes locais que iriam visitar durante o fim de semana, e para seu mais novo cigano, correntemente em seus braços. Calma percorreu Vincent enquanto os elementos eram chamados e o círculo começou a se formar.

Querubim tinha os olhos fechados, tentando se concentrar nos sentimentos e pensamentos felizes. Ele conseguia sentir uma energia pura e clara em volta de todos eles. Em certos pontos, ele conseguia sentir mais de uma energia concentrada, e então o círculo estava completo, conforme as energias se uniam à energia pura do círculo. Incapaz de resistir, Querubim abriu os olhos. Piscando, ele olhou em volta, maravilhado. Eles estavam sentados no meio de cinco linhas de luz, cada uma com uma cor diferente: azul, vermelho, azul-esverdeado, cobre e roxo. Em volta das luzes coloridas, havia um círculo branco, que parecia subir até o céu.

"Oh, é tão bonito!", olhos cheios de encantamento, e seu coração cheio de alegria, Querubim estendeu a mão para tocar nas luzes.

'O quão poderosa é essa criança?', pensou Vincent, quando abriu os olhos. Ele podia sentir a energia, mas não vê-la. Olhando para Querubim, ele viu o menino estendendo a mão, 'Ai, ai, ai', ele pensou, antes da energia explodir.

Tudo se intensificou, e por um momento os sete ciganos podiam ver o círculo e pentagrama que eles havia feito brilhando em dourado. A energia passou por eles, antes de retornar para onde havia vindo, e eles ficaram contendo as lágrimas da luz e da beleza da energia que havia acabado de se conectar com eles e com tudo e em todos os lugares.

Repentinamente, o menino nos braços de Vincent desmaiou. Rapidamente virando-o para que seu rosto ficasse para cima, Vincent checou seu pulso e respiração.

"Graças a Deus!", Querubim tinha pulso e estava respirando profunda e constantemente. Tirando o cabelo sedoso e negro de Querubim de sua testa, Vincent congelou. Na testa do garoto, havia uma cicatriz em forma de raio. "Ah, meu Deus, Harry Potter! O que é que eu vou fazer?", conferindo que o menino estava realmente bem mais uma vez, Vincent ficou em pé e carregou Querubim de volta para o fogo, sabendo que os outros iriam encontrá-lo lá.

Os Ciganos Dragon Heart viajavam por toda a Europa e Ásia, apresentando-se para Trouxas, abortos e pessoas mágicas, então eles se mantinham informados sobre o que estava acontecendo em todas as comunidades e países que eles visitavam. Todos eles sabiam sobre Voldemort e Harry Potter, e aqui estava o salvador do Mundo Mágico, em seus braços. Este menino bonito e magro demais havia salvado o mundo e então deixado por três anos em um lar abusivo! A raiva de Vincent aumentou, ele sabia como era ser abandonado sem cuidado. O Mundo Mágico não se importava com abortos, e tinha um histórico de abandonar crianças aborto – ou, se eles tivessem sorte, esperarem até que a criança fosse maior de idade, e então os deixando ir. Alguns abortos encontravam uma vida misturando-se ao Mundo Trouxa, tendo famílias e vivendo felizes. Outros encontravam comunidades de abortos e viviam entre os mundos Mágico e Trouxa. Alguns ficavam no Mundo Mágico, fazendo trabalhos que não necessitavam de mágica. E alguns abortos simplesmente desapareciam.

Vincent sempre se sentiu sortudo de ter um lar e a habilidade de oferecer um lar a outros abortos. Olhando para o menino em seus braços, Vincent não soube o que fazer. Ele poderia adotar uma criança aborto em um segundo, mas este era Harry Potter. Suspirando, ele sentiu sua família se aproximar. Vincent precisava da opinião deles.

* * *

**N.T.:¹Dragon Heart se traduziria para 'Coração de Dragão', já que está escrito separado, e é o nome do grupo, mas como Dragonheart, escrito junto, é o sobrenome do Vincent, e eu não vou traduzir ele como Vincent Coração de Dragão, eu deixei no original. X)**

**Tam-tam-ram-ram! Momentos de tensão. Será que o Vincent vai mandar o Harry de volta pros Dursley? OMG! Só lendo o próximo para descobrir. E para ler o próximo...**

**R E V I E W ! hehe**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Gypsy Caravan**

por witchdragon

_tradução por Dark K._

**Capítulo Cinco**

"Estão todos bem?", Freja perguntou, enquanto verificava cada um, "Ria?"

"Eu estou bem, o que foi aquilo? O que aconteceu?", Ria respondeu.

"Não fez eu me sentir mal, nem parecia ruim.", Soto respondeu.

"Sentem-se todos, e vamos descobrir o que aconteceu.", soou a voz profunda de Mudiwa, acalmando a todos. Ele colocou uma chaleira no fogo para o chá, e então falou novamente: "Alguém está machucado?", recebendo um coro de 'nãos', ele continuou, "O que eu senti foi incrível: harmonia e paz, e uma conexão tão pura que trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos. Foi isso que vocês sentiram, ou foi diferente?"

Sussurros de "Exatamente" e "Foi incrível" foram ouvidos de todos.

"Okay, bom." Mudiwa continuou, "Eu vi nosso círculo e pentagrama pela primeira vez; ele cintilava com uma linda luz dourada, foi o mesmo para todos? Soto?", o grupo disse sim, e Soto explicou o que ele havia visto.

"Eu podia sentir Freja fazendo o círculo, como sempre era uma linda luz branca. Então Ria chamou Fogo e uma linha vermelha se formou, eu chamei Terra e então surgiu uma linha Cobre, depois Naveen chamou Ar e uma linha azul-céu se formou, depois disso, Adonis chamou Água e uma linha azul-esverdeada foi adicionada. Finalmente, Mudiwa chamou Espírito e uma luz roxa cruzou o círculo. Enquanto a energia aumentava, as linhas se conectaram, formando um pentáculo, como sempre. Então eu podia ver as linhas finas de dourado girando através do círculo branco e das linhas coloridas dos elementos, isso indicava que Vincent estava pedindo às energias pelo que nós queremos e estabelecendo a proteção, quando de repente, bam! Tudo se tornou dourado; isso nunca havia acontecido antes, nunca.", Soto respirou fundo e sentou. Olhando para Vincent ele percebeu que Querubim estava adormecido em seus braços.

Confusão marcava o rosto de Mudiwa. "Querubim? Querubim fez tudo isso."

Foi como se todos tivessem acordado de repente e virado seus olhares em uníssono em direção a Vincent. A subtaneidade fez Vincent rir baixo.

"Todos, por favor, se acalmem.", Vincent disse. "Querubim fez algo, e sim, ele parece estar perfeitamente bem. Eu vou contar tudo para vocês assim que tivermos uma xícara de chá em nossas mãos.", sorrindo, ele virou-se para Mudiwa que estava levantando-se e colocando a água quente em um grande bule de cerâmica.

O cheiro suave de chá de limão e hortelã os alcançou, conforme Mudiwa passava as xícaras para todos. Adonis ficou em pé e distribuiu alguns biscoitos. Uma vez que todos haviam preparado seu chá como gostavam, e comido alguns biscoitos, Vincent começou a contar o que havia acontecido, da reação de Querubim à palavra 'mágica', até vê-lo tocar o pentagrama de energia que eles haviam criado. Inclinando-se para trás, ele observou todos processarem o que ele havia dito até agora. Freja parecia preocupada e parecia estar tentando lembrar tudo o que já havia lido sobre crianças mágicas. Ria estava observando calmamente a criança em seu colo, e parecia em paz com o que havia acontecido. Naveen estava com o cenho franzido enquanto pensava, muito provavelmente examinando cada pedacinho de informação para tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Soto, braços cruzados e cara feia, estava olhando diretamente para Vincent. Vincent inclinou a cabeça para deixá-lo saber que ele ainda não havia contado tudo. Adonis, sempre o mais despreocupado do grupo, estava tomando seu chá e observando os demais com um sorriso suave em seu rosto.

Olhando para Mudiwa, Vincent sorriu de leve ao notar o olhar dos calmos olhos cinza. O sorriso de Vincent aumentou quando Mudiwa ergueu uma sobrancelha elegante, como se dizendo 'Sim, e o que mais está acontecendo?', limpando a garganta, Vincent atraiu a atenção de todos.

"Há mais uma coisa que eu preciso que todos saibam. O que eu vou contar a vocês é grande, e eu quero que todos pensem sobre essa informação durante a noite. Amanhã nós voltaremos e decidiremos o que fazer com Querubim, ok?"

Todos concordaram cautelosamente, Freja agora cruzando os braços, seus olhos duros.

'Eu espero que nós fiquemos com ele, ou Freja vai matar todos nós.', Vincent pensou antes de continuar com sua história. "Depois de ter certeza que Querubim tinha pulso e estava respirando, eu coloquei minha mão em sua testa para checar sua temperatura. Quando eu puxei o cabelo dele para trás, eu encontrei uma cicatriz.", Gentilmente levantando o menino adormecido contra seu peito, Vincent mais uma vez puxou o cabelo preto e macio para longe da testa pálida. Todos prenderam a respiração.

"Oh, minha Deusa! É quem eu penso que é?", Freja perguntou.

"Não pode ser, pode? Eles não iriam deixar 'O Salvador' em um lar como aquele, iriam?", exclamou Adonis.

"Que outra criança poderia ter tanto poder?", perguntou Soto.

"Vincent, quem você acha que essa criança é?", questionou Mudiwa.

"E,", adicionou Naveen, antes que Vincent pudesse responder, "nós ainda vamos levá-lo conosco?"

Vincent ergueu a mão pedindo silêncio. Gentilmente, ele passou Querubim para os braços de Mudiwa, ele precisava andar enquanto falava, isso era simplesmente grande demais.

O menino suspirou alegremente e se aconchegou ao peito amplo de Mudiwa. Olhos arregalados, Mudiwa sussurrou, "Ele não pesa nada."

Embora tenha sido dito suavemente, Vincent se encolheu ao ver o queixo de Freja enrijecer de raiva. Respirando fundo, Vincent ficou de pé, caminhando por fora do círculo, e começou a falar. "Sim, eu acho que este é Harry Potter, e eu não sei se nós ainda vamos levá-lo conosco. Vai aumentar o perigo para o nosso clã, mas eles deixaram-no todo esse tempo com pessoas que o chamavam de 'aberração'. Esta criança, o herói do Mundo Mágico, nem mesmo sabe seu próprio nome!"

Vincent estava ficando zangado e agitado, caminhando mais rápido, e agradecido que todos estavam deixando com que ele falasse sem interrompê-lo. "Por um lado, nós dissemos que ele poderia vir conosco e eu odeio quebrar promessas, mas se ele vier, nós vamos ter que mudar algumas coisas. O nível de proteção teria que ser muito maior. Nós teríamos que mantê-lo escondido, em caso de alguém reconhecê-lo. Ele precisaria ser educado em mágica. Eu simplesmente não sei!", sentando-se com um estrondo, Vincent suspirou e olhou para o resto do grupo. Todos eles pareciam estar perdidos em pensamentos.

Mudiwa foi o primeiro a falar, "Eu dei minha palavra que ele não precisaria voltar para aquela casa e que ele poderia ficar conosco. Se ele tivesse mentido para nós sobre quem ele é, eu teria menos problemas em mandá-lo para algum outro lugar, mas ele não mentiu. Querubim é uma criança que precisa de ajuda. Ele veio até nós, nos encontrou, e até agora apenas reforçou nossa proteção. Eu estou disposto a ajudar a treiná-lo em magia."

"Vai ser um dia frio no inferno antes de eu mandar aquela criança embora daqui!", Freja rosnou, "O Mundo Mágico o abandonou com aquelas pessoas horríveis, nem mesmo checando como ele estava – ou se checaram, não se importaram com o que estava acontecendo com ele! Aos cinco anos de idade, essa criança estava desesperada o suficiente e foi corajosa o suficiente para fugir e pedir por ajuda. Dizem que Harry Potter irá derrotar Voldemort, e que ele é o único que pode fazê-lo. Eu não sei se eu acredito nisso, mas eu estou disposta a ensinar para ele tudo que eu sei. Se eles vieram procurar por ele, Querubim estará pronto quando e se a hora chegar."

"Eu concordo.", Soto declarou calmamente, "Não apenas essa criança pediu por ajuda, mas nós oferecemos aquela ajuda. Nós podemos ajudá-lo a aprender mágica, tanto a baseada na terra como a dos bruxos. Nós podemos ensiná-lo a aceitar pessoas de todas as culturas e diferentes seres mágicos que o Mundo Mágico rejeita. Eu não planejo usar essa criança, entretanto, um bruxo adulto tão poderoso quanto Querubim que estiver aberto e disposto a aceitar todas as pessoas e seres só pode fazer do Mundo Mágico um lugar melhor.", todos concordaram, vendo o potencial para mudança e aceitação para tantos que eram renegados pelo Mundo Mágico, eles inclusos.

"Ele é uma criança,", a voz suave de Ria declarou calmamente, "uma criança que pediu por nossa ajuda. Isso é tudo que eu preciso saber."

"Sim.", concordou Naveen, "Com a adição da sua magia, e um lenço bem colocado, nós podemos escondê-lo facilmente. Nós vamos precisar estar mais atentos ao que está acontecendo no Mundo Mágico e observar seu comportamento quando interagirmos com eles. Vai ser interessante ver quanto tempo vai levar antes que alguém note que ele está desaparecido.

Adonis disse pensativamente, "No próximo final de semana nós vamos estar em Ottery St. Catchpole para o festival do Solstício de Verão. Vai haver muitas famílias bruxas lá. Eu sugiro que nós o mantenhamos escondido até que saibamos o que está acontecendo e se eles estão procurando por ele. E então, se eles não estiverem procurando por Harry Potter, Querubim pode parar de se esconder. Aqui está outra questão: o que nós contamos para Querubim?"

"Nada.", Mudiwa disse, "Nós ensinamos para ele o que nós sabemos: palhaço, malabarismo, acrobacias e assim por diante. Nós também o ensinamos como usar nossos dons, e como nós fazemos nossa magia baseada na terra. Nós damos um nome para ele quando nós o conhecermos melhor, exatamente como planejado. E quando ele estiver pronto para mais, quando nós tivermos que encontrar ou comprar livros de feitiços para bruxos para que ele possa aprender aquela magia também, então nós iremos contar para ele tudo o que sabemos sobre quem ele é. Desta maneira, ele pode aprender muito e ser capaz de ser criança antes de ter que enfrentar seu destino."

Todos concordaram. "Okay, isso soa como um bom plano, e todos concordamos. Vamos dormir, porque com certeza nós precisamos, e nos encontrar novamente pela manhã. Se alguém tiver qualquer preocupação, sintam-se à vontade para falar. Eu quero saber, e eu quero que todos se sintam confortáveis em ter Querubim conosco."

Todos se desejaram boa noite, e beijaram a testa de Querubim enquanto ele ainda dormia nos braços de Mudiwa.

Juntos, Vincent e Mudiwa caminharam para sua tenda e deitaram o menino adormecido no meio de sua cama. Depois de se aprontarem para dormir, os dois homens se beijaram amorosamente e se arrumaram de cada lado de Querubim.

* * *

**Taram! Mais um!!!**

**Ottery St, Catchpole?? Mas isso não é perto da casa dos Weas... OPA! Not talking XD.**

**Querem outro? Vocês sabem o que fazer, né? Beijinhos!**

**R E V I E W !**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Gypsy Caravan**

por witchdragon

_tradução por Dark K._

**Capítulo Seis**

**Sábado, 14 de Junho**

Querubim acordou quentinho e feliz, envolto em algo suave e macio. Olhos abrindo rapidamente, Querubim olhou em volta, tentando lembrar onde ele estava. A risada rica e profunda de Mudiwa vinda do lado de fora fez com que ele relembrasse os acontecimentos da noite passada. Sorrindo, Querubim voltou a se acomodar nos lençóis e olhou em volta do quarto. O sol estava iluminando as paredes da tenda supreendentemente grande. O chão estava coberto com belos tapetes em tons de terra com padrões africanos. Havia uma área com almofadas grossas em volta de uma mesa adornada de madeira escura à direita da cama. À esquerda, havia um biombo com lindas borboletas de aquarela e uma arara com roupas e fantasias coloridas penduradas, e vários baús. Contra a parede dos fundos, estava a cama em que estava Querubim. Lençóis de seda roxa, rica e macia cobriam a cama; aos pés da cama enorme, estava uma pesada coberta cinza de seda grosseira. Enquanto Querubim tocava amavelmente a coberta, ele pensou que a coberta seria realmente quentinha durante o inverno. Espreguiçando-se, ele se virou para pular da cama, e seus pés tocaram o chão.

'Isso é estranho.', pensou Querubim e então olhou para baixo. A cama estava no chão, e parecia ser um grande travesseiro. Querubim deu de ombros – era confortável, isso era tudo que importava para ele. Ficando em pé, ele fez o melhor que pôde para desamassar suas roupas antes de sair da tenda. Repentinamente, a abertura da tenda se abriu e Mudiwa entrou; Querubim congelou, não tendo certeza do que deveria fazer. O homem era enorme, e Querubim nervosamente torceu seus dedos da barra de sua camiseta.

"Bom dia, senhor.", Querubim disse suavemente, olhando para o chão.

"Bom dia. Como você está se sentindo? Você parecia estar dormindo pesado.", Mudiwa respondeu.

"Eu sinto muito, eu estava na sua cama? Eu não quero incomodar, mesmo, eu posso dormir em outro lugar.", Querubim disse em pânico apressado.

Ajoelhando-se em frente ao garotinho, Mudiwa colocou uma grande mão consoladora no ombro magro de Querubim, notando que o menino recuava, mas decidindo ignorar. "Sshh, pequenino, está tudo bem. Vincent e eu colocamos você na cama conosco noite passada, porque nós escolhemos assim. Você não é um incômodo e nós ficamos felizes em confortá-lo."

Querubim estava mordendo seu lábio inferior e olhou para os olhos cinza de Mudiwa para ver se ele estava dizendo a verdade. "De qualquer forma,", Mudiwa baixou sua voz profunda para um sussurro, "você estar ali fez com que Vincent não pudesse me chutar a noite toda.", Querubim sorriu e riu baixinho.

"Que tal café da manhã?", Mudiwa perguntou, ficando em pé e estendendo sua mão. Querubim olhou para o homem forte e grande com pele cor de meia-noite cobrindo músculos poderosos e pegou sua mão sem hesitação.

Saindo para o ar gelado de cedo da manhã, Querubim piscou com a luz brilhante. Freja e Adonis estavam trabalhando em volta do fogo, enquanto os outros sentavam nas almofadas brilhantes, conversando e rindo. A vista era ainda mais bonita na luz da manhã. Havia almofadas que pareciam ser feitas de tapetes finos, vermelho escuro, com lindas imagens escuras bordadas no tecido. Almofadas feitas de seda pintadas com aquarela, e almofadas de cores de jóias claras, com formas de lágrimas impressas em prata e dourado, 'Eu fico pensando de onde essas almofadas todas vieram. Eu espero que um dia eu possa ir lá.' Querubim pensou enquanto ia até os outros, "Bom dia, Freja, Adonis. Eu posso ajudar com o café da manhã?"

"Bom dia, querido. Depois que você se lavar, eu com certeza poderia usar a ajuda de um rapazinho tão forte.", Freja respondeu, sorrindo enquanto Querubim corava, "Mudiwa, você pode mostrar, por favor, onde ele pode se trocar?"

"É claro, Freja. Venha, Querubim, por aqui.", Mudiwa levou Querubim até um dos três grandes ônibus. O ônibus tinha uma linda floresta ao entardecer pintada do lado. Querubim olhou curiosamente em volta, enquanto subia no ônibus. Havia um assento de aparência confortável azul escuro para o motorista com uma mesinha ao lado, com buracos para colocar bebidas. Atrás do banco do motorista, havia uma outra mesinha com dois bancos de cada lado. Do outro lado da mesa, havia um sofá de couro azul escuro, com mais lindas almofadas. Mudiwa abriu um pedaço de tecido, decorado com nós celtas azuis e pretos. Querubim atravessou a cortina para uma dispensa. Com exceção de uma pequena porta à esquerda no fundo, todo o ônibus era cheio de prateleiras, cordas e recipientes para guardar os equipamentos do clã.

"Abra a porta.", pulando com a sua voz profunda, Querubim se apressou em obedecer.

Querubim ficou parado na entrada, com sua boca aberta em surpresa; atrás dele, Mudiwa riu baixo. Na sua frente, estava o banheiro mais bonito que Querubim já tinha visto. Havia uma banheira azul tão grande que parecia que quatro pessoas poderiam caber ali dentro, um box de chuveiro feito de tijolos de vidro claro que tinha duas duchas, uma pia com uma torneira prateada brilhante e armários de madeira clara embaixo. Em cima da pia, um espelho enorme, claramente refletindo duas portas.

"A porta mais próxima de nós está cheia de toalhas e coisas para banho, além de uma cesta para roupa suja. A outra porta é o banheiro.", Mudiwa disse com uma voz cheia de divertimento. Querubim voltou-se para olhar para o rosto poderoso do africano.

"Como isso é possível?", Querubim perguntou, sua voz pouco mais que um sussurro.

"Bem,", disse Mudiwa, seus lábios sorrindo e mostrando seus dentes brancos, "há muitos tipos de mágica e alguns tipos podem criar coisas incríveis. Nós chamamos isso aqui de "Espaço Bruxo". Todos os três ônibus têm espaços assim. E não só banheiros, mas toda a área de armazenamento pode guardar muitas vezes o que deveria. O ônibus pintado com a cena no oceano tem uma cozinha completa com freezers e um pequeno banheiro. O ônibus pintado com os prédios de todo o mundo é como este, uma grande dispensa e um banheiro.", Mudiwa disse, curioso para ver como o garotinho iria receber a informação.

Querubim entrou lentamente no banheiro, e foi até a pia. Estendendo a mão, ele tocou nas torneiras, tirando a mão rapidamente. Mudiwa balançou a cabeça, Querubim o lembrava de um gatinho tocando na água. Grandes olhos verdes olharam nos dele do espelho. Mudiwa acenou com a cabeça e sorriu. Querubim sorriu de volta e ligou a água. 'Isso é incrível!', Querubim pensou.

"Você vai ficar bem sozinho?", Mudiwa perguntou.

"Acho que sim.", Querubim respondeu, "Eu só vou levar alguns minutos."

"Não se apresse. Eu vou estar perto do fogo com os outros. Se você precisar de alguma coisa – só chame; eu vou deixar a porta do ônibus aberta para que eu possa ouvir. Okay?"

Querubim sorriu para ele. "Okay. Obrigado."

Mudiwa saiu do banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si; enquanto ele saía do ônibus, ele ouviu a chave ser girada.

Todos estavam sentados em travesseiros e almofadas em volta do fogo, tomando chá e conversando. Mudiwa permitiu-se um momento para olhar para Vincent; seu cabelo castanho-avermelhado brilhando no sol da manhã e caindo pelas suas costas; suas pernas longas e em forma esticadas à sua frente. Mudiwa sorriu. Vincent era deslumbrante¹, magro e com músculos nos lugares certos. Nem de perto tão grande quanto ele, e alguns centímetros mais baixo, mas eles encaixavam perfeitamente juntos. Conforme seus olhos cinza subiam pelo corpo de seu amante até seu rosto, olhos violetas risonhos encontraram os seus. Vincent havia pegado ele olhando, e pelo amor e riso brilhando em seus olhos, Mudiwa sabia que Vincent não se importava.

Mudiwa caminhou até ele e sentou, beijando Vincent suavemente. Aceitando uma xícara de chá de Freja, ele tomou um gole e então falou, "Querubim está no banheiro, mas não vai demorar, há alguma coisa que precisamos discutir?", Mudiwa normalmente liderava as discussões mais emocionais no grupo. Ele conseguia sempre manter sua voz calma, e a riqueza dela era calmante. Olhando em volta, ele olhou nos olhos de todos os seus amigos. Todos pareciam calmos e contentes, exceto Freja, cujos olhos azuis-gelo brilhavam com determinação e força maternal, fazendo-a parecer ainda mais com uma fada do que o normal. Mudiwa sorriu para Freja, instantaneamente a acalmando. Ninguém ia mudar sua opinião, Querubim ia ficar.

Querubim estava cantarolando alegremente para si mesmo. Este era o mais incrível banheiro que ele já tinha visto! Ele lavou suas mãos e rosto, e então se secou com uma das toalhas fofas e macias que estavam no balcão. Olhando no espelho, seus grandes olhos verdes se destacando no seu rosto magro e pálido, Querubim tocou sua bochecha. Parecia tão fina, com suas maçãs do rosto para fora. Freja tinha feições claras e finas, mas não assim – as dela pareciam mais suaves, de alguma maneira. Querubim suspirou e voltou sua atenção para seu cabelo. Tia Petunia e Tio Vernon sempre haviam detestado seu cabelo bagunçado e negro. Querubim correu as mãos pelas mechas macias. 'Eu posso pelo menos tentar arrumá-lo um pouco.', ele pensou. Sua tia e seu tio queriam seu cabelo mais curto do que era. Ele sempre crescia de volta depois que eles o cortavam, embora Querubim nunca tivesse entendido o porquê.

'Talvez longo seria melhor.', ponderou Querubim, 'Vincent tem cabelo realmente comprido, é ondulado e um tom tão bonito de vermelho.', Querubim lembrou que o cabelo dourado e liso de Adonis caía até seus ombros; o cabelo de Naveen era cacheado e vinha até seu queixo. 'Eu acho que Soto tem cabelo comprido.', Querubim pensou, lembrando do nó que Soto usava noite passada, 'Ou talvez eu pudesse raspar minha cabeça como Mudiwa?', Querubim riu baixinho com este pensamento. As maçãs do rosto pronunciadas de Mudiwa, seus grandes olhos cinzas e nariz amplo funcionavam bem com sua cabeça depilada, dando-o um ar poderoso. 'Eu não acho que funcionaria pra mim.', Querubim sorriu, 'Pelo menos meu cabelo vai ser meu para eu fazer o que eu quiser com ele.', colocando a toalha na cesta que Mudiwa havia mostrado para ele, Querubim desligou a luz do banheiro e foi para o café da manhã.

Conforme ele caminhava em direção aos sons de conversa e o cheiro de comida, Querubim começou a ficar nervoso. 'E se eles não me quiserem mais? E se eu for horrível como os Dursley sempre diziam?', Querubim olhou para o chão, lágrimas enchendo seus olhos enquanto a voz de seu tio gritava em sua cabeça: 'Quem vai querer uma aberração que não vale nada como você?'. Querubim parou de se mover, tentando se acalmar. Repentinamente, ele estava envolto em braços fortes e quentinhos.

"Sh, pequenino, você está seguro aqui, eu estou com você.", disse Vincent baixinho. Querubim enterrou a cabeça na camisa macia e soluçou. Vincent respirava calma e lentamente, continuando a dizer palavras de consolo para o garotinho tremendo em seus braços. Vincent tinha que conter suas próprias lágrimas conforme ondas de dor, medo e autodesprezo vindas de Querubim o oprimiam. Distraidamente, Vincent passava a mão pelas costas pequenas, tentando entender o que havia causado a crise. Assim que Vincent abriu suas habilidades empáticas para Querubim, ele se encolheu. Entrando em um transe leve através da sua respiração, Vincent encontrou a chave. Puxando Querubim para mais perto, Vincent colocou seu rosto nos cabelos macios do garoto e gentilmente sussurrou em sua orelha, "Eu quero você aqui comigo, conosco. Nós queremos você aqui conosco. Eu sei que você é especial, e eu mal posso esperar para descobrir todas as coisas maravilhosas que você vai fazer.", Querubim congelou e então com um suspiro trêmulo, ele tentou se esconder ainda mais no peito de Vincent, mergulhado no sentimento de estar seguro e ser querido. Vincent continuou a correr sua mão pelos cabelos de Querubim, esperando pacientemente para que ele se acalmasse. Depois de alguns minutos, Querubim esfregou seu rosto na camisa macia, lentamente erguendo o rosto.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Vincent falou, sua voz suave e calorosa, "Não peça desculpas. Não há necessidade. Você está se sentindo melhor agora?", Querubim olhou para cima quando a mão cheia de calos de Vincent secou as lágrimas de suas bochechas.

"Sim, eu acho que sim.", a voz de Querubim estava um pouco rouca de chorar, 'Sem pedir desculpas', ele se lembrou. "Eu estraguei a sua camisa?", Querubim perguntou tentativamente, vendo a mancha grande e molhada onde seu rosto estava antes.

Vincent sorriu. "Não, é só água. Vai secar e ficar tão boa quanto uma nova.", bagunçando os cabelos de Querubim, ele perguntou, "Você está pronto para o café da manhã?", como se em resposta, o estômago de Querubim roncou, fazendo-o corar, "Eu vou tomar isso como um 'sim'. Venha, vamos pegar comida para você.", Vincent disse, ficando em pé e ajudando Querubim ao mesmo tempo.

Cuidadosamente, Querubim estendeu a sua mão para pegar a de Vincent. Vincent sorriu para Querubim e estendeu sua mão aberta, lentamente fechando seus dedos sobre a mão pequena e pálida colocada na sua.

* * *

**N.T.: ¹eu só precisava comentar isso com mais alguém além da twin, mas assim, se há alguém nessa fic que é a encarnação de todos os estereótipos gay é o Mudiwa, cara. Eu me mato rindo imaginando um cara de dois metros de altura tomando chazinho e chamando o namorado de deslumbrante.**

* * *

**Enfim, TARAM, mais um! YAY.**

**Vai, vocês me amam, quem mais posta quase três capítulos por semana? Hein, hein? Isso aí, ninguém. Provem seu amor por mim, e cliquem no botãozinho ali em baixo... esse, o cinzinha... isso, esse mesmo, aham, o com letrinhas verdes, isso aí!**

**Beijos e **

**R E V I E W !**

**PS: momento marketing... vocês não querem dar uma olhadinha em um outro pinhão, não? Chama Soul Meets Body, e está ali no meu profile, e ela atualiza toda semaninha, não é lindo? XD**

**;** **


	7. Capítulo 7

**Gypsy Caravan**

por witchdragon

_tradução por Dark K._

**Capítulo Sete**

Vincent sentou-se ao lado de Mudiwa, deixando Querubim entre eles. Todos os outros já haviam terminado de comer, e estavam obviamente esperando que eles voltassem. Querubim se mexeu desconfortavelmente e olhou para suas mãos. Vincent lentamente olhou para o grupo, encarando cada membro de sua família, querendo se certificar de que nenhum deles havia mudado de idéia. Todos o encararam de volta com resolução; Querubim fica. Sorrindo, ele acenou para Freja.

"Bem, rapazinho, o que você vai querer para o café da manhã?", Freja perguntou carinhosamente para o garotinho.

Olhos verdes chocados encontraram azul-gelo, "Eu não estou atrasado?", Querubim perguntou.

Uma sobrancelha fina e arqueada se ergueu, e lábios cor de rosa se afinaram por um momento, então o rosto dela se suavizou. Freja sorriu, "Querubim, você nunca vai estar atrasado para conseguir comida comigo.", não querendo que o humor ficasse sombrio, Freja continuou, "Então, o que vai ser? Eu tenho chá e suco de laranja para beber. Para o café da manhã, temos frutas frescas, iogurte com mel, batatas fritas com cebola e pimenta e eu posso fazer ovos de qualquer maneira que você quiser."

Os olhos de Querubim estavam enormes. Nunca haviam oferecido tanta comida para ele! Tudo soava tão bom, mas ele não queria que ela cozinhasse só para ele. "Ahn, eu posso, por favor, ter um pouco de suco de laranja, frutas com iogurte e um pouco de batatas?", Querubim torcia os dedos na barra da sua camiseta, esperando que estivesse tudo bem com o que ele havia pedido.

"É claro, querido!", Freja começou a encher um prato, "Agora, eu não sei o quanto você pode comer, então eu estou colocando porções pequenas, se você quiser mais, apenas peça, temos muito!", Freja sorriu, entregando o prato para Querubim. 'É claro que temos muito porque eu não deixei que Adonis e Mudiwa se servissem pela terceira vez.', ela pensou consigo mesma.

Querubim olhou para o belo prato de comida. Era um prato pesado, grosso, grosseiro no fundo e pintado de um azul escuro brilhante, com um tipo de brilhante padrão em vermelho que ele não conseguia ver direito embaixo da sua comida. Havia uma pilha fumegante de batatas fatiadas, com pequenas tiras de cebolas cozidas e pimentões verdes, um monte de frutas coloridas cortadas – Querubim reconheceu bananas, uvas, maçãs e morangos e também havia pequenos cubos de amarelos e pontinhos brancos que ele não reconheceu. Havia uma pequena tigela, da mesma cor e padrão do prato, cheia de iogurte branco e cremoso. Cuidadosamente olhando através da sua franja para os adultos, Querubim viu que todos estavam ocupados conversando sobre o que ia acontecer durante o dia. Prestando meia atenção aos adultos, Querubim pegou seu garfo, que era feito de madeira macia e escura, e espetou um pouco de batata – era um pouco apimentada e com leve gosto de alho. Colocando o montinho em sua boca, Querubim fez um 'hummm' de deleite, fazendo os adultos sorrirem indulgentemente para ele. Querubim mastigou devagar e saboreou cada mordida enquanto comia suas batatas. Colocando seu prato no chão, ele bebeu um pouco de seu suco de laranja, e escutou o que os adultos estavam dizendo. Eles pareciam estar organizando quem iria fazer qual ato e quando, e então quem venderia ingressos a que horas. Não era nada que ele precisasse saber, mas mesmo assim ele escutou, enquanto voltava sua atenção para sua comida. Espetando uma maçã, Querubim mergulhou-a no iogurte. Houve um outro 'hummm' de deleite – o iogurte estava tão macio e cremoso e a maçã estava um pouco azeda, mas mesmo assim doce. Alegremente, ele continuou a comer suas frutas, os cubinhos brancos eram bons, firmes e com um gosto cremoso, eles eram mais como a polpa de um grão do que uma fruta. Os cubos amarelos eram incríveis e ele fez 'hummm' de alegria mais uma vez.

Vincent não pôde segurar o riso dessa vez. Eles todos haviam estado observando Querubim comer; tentando manter a conversa para que ele não soubesse. O garotinho era simplesmente fofo demais. Sentado de pernas cruzadas nas almofadas, parecendo minúsculo ao lado de Vincent e Mudiwa, Querubim estava curvado sobre o grande prato, fazendo 'hummm's de alegria enquanto comia. Freja estava fora de si de felicidade enquanto o menino comia alegremente. "Então,", disse Vincent, com riso em sua voz, "Você gostou da manga?"

Grandes olhos verdes olharam pela franja negra. "É isso que a fruta amarela é? Eu nunca tinha comido ela antes – é muito boa. O que são os pedacinhos brancos?"

"Coco; você gostou deles?", Vincent respondeu.

"Muito mesmo!", Querubim respondeu honestamente, "Eu estou quase terminando, você quer que eu limpe?"

"Eu poderia usar a ajuda.", Freja disse, "Você está cheio? Quer mais?"

"Estava muito bom, obrigado pelo café da manhã.", Querubim respondeu educadamente, "Mas eu já estou cheio."

"Bem, então, termine o restinho das suas frutas e o suco e então você pode ajudar.", Freja disse, "Alguém quer mais?", Adonis e Mudiwa ergueram seus pratos e, entre os dois, terminaram com o resto da comida.

Limpando a garganta, Vincent virou-se e olhou para Querubim, "Daqui a pouquinho muitas pessoas vão vir aqui, e nós vamos organizar uma feira. Eu não sei se sua tia e seu tio avisaram que você está sumido. Para ficar seguro, você vai ter de ficar na nossa tenda hoje. Nós vamos nos revesar visitando você durante todo o dia, e você vai ter coisas para brincar para que não se entedie. Está tudo bem por você?"

"Eu vou poder ficar na tenda toda?", Querubim perguntou em uma voz suave.

Vincent piscou. Eles haviam trancado essa criança doce? Rapidamente sorrindo, Vincent respondeu, "Sim, você vai ter acesso a toda tenda."

"Okay.", Querubim disse, parecendo solene, "Eu prometo ficar bem quietinho e ficar dentro da tenda."

Vincent sorriu e bagunçou os cachos macios de Querubim. "É claro que vai."

Querubim ajudou Freja e Adonis a limparem, usou o banheiro, e foi para a tenda de Mudiwa e Vincent. Os dois homens mostraram a Querubim onde ele podia brincar e onde ele podia entrar. Eles também puxaram a mesa para o meio do aposento para que Querubim usasse. Mudiwa remexeu em um baú e com um grunhido triunfante, colocou três livros cheios de fotografias sobre a mesa. Depois que eles lembraram Querubim de que eles viriam para vê-lo ao longo do dia e que ele deveria ficar na tenda, Vincent e Mudiwa saíram para ajudarem os vendedores a se organizarem.

Alguns segundos depois, Freja entrou rapidamente, "Eu encontrei três livros de contos de fadas para você olhar, e aqui está um pouco de fruta e uma garrafa de água.", colocando os livros na mesa, ela estava agradecida por não ter tido tempo de mandar os livros para seus netos. Depois de colocar as frutas e a água ao lado dos livros, Freja colocou sua mão gentilmente no pequeno ombro de Querubim, tentando ignorar a maneira quase imperceptível com que ele se encolheu, "Você vai ficar bem aqui sozinho?", ela perguntou.

Querubim sorriu, "Ah, sim! Eu mal posso esperar para olhar os livros, eu já consigo ler um pouquinho.", ele exclamou, "Vincent e Mudiwa me mostraram onde eu posso brincar..."

"Olá, Querubim.", Ria interrompeu apressadamente, Naveen seguindo-a, "Eu tenho um monte de tecidos com os quais você pode brincar.", Ria disse, colocando uma pilha de tecido de padrões brilhantes sobre a mesa.

Freja sorriu, "Eu tenho que ir, Querubim, mas vejo você daqui a pouco, _ja_?"

"Eu vou estar aqui.", o garoto gracejou, sorrindo.

"Todo o tecido é seu, você pode ficar com ele. Então você pode fazer um castelo com ele, ou usá-lo para fazer fantasias, o que você quiser, okay?", Ria explicou.

Os olhos de Querubim se arregalaram. "Mesmo, tem certeza que eu posso ficar com tudo isso?"

"Mesmo.", Ria respondeu, entristecida com como uns poucos metros de tecido poderiam significar tanto para seu mais novo cigano.

"Obrigado.", Querubim suspirou tentativamente, correndo sua mão pela pilha de tecido.

"Sentimos muito por não podermos ficar mais, mas eu quero mostrar para você como fazer as marionetes funcionam antes de sairmos.", Naveen disse suavemente. Querubim piscou, e então olhando para cima, ele notou o fantoche que Naveen estava segurando. Era um guerreiro indiano de 30 cm de altura, vestido em amarelo brilhante com uma reluzente espada prateada. Naveen mostrou a Querubim como fazer o fantoche funcionar e, mais importante, como evitar que as cordas se enrolassem. Ria e Naveen correram uma mão pelo braço de Querubim enquanto diziam tchau, prometendo vê-lo logo. Querubim estava praticando com o fantoche quando Soto entrou na tenda. Colocando o fantoche cuidadosamente sobre a mesa, Querubim olhou para Soto, perguntando-se o que o homem quieto queria.

Soto estava nervoso; ele não tinha realmente nada para uma criança de cinco anos de idade. Ele havia levado dez minutos para escolher alguma cosa, e ele precisava ir e ajudar Adonis a conferir os cabos das tendas da feira. Ajoelhando-se, Soto colocou três objetos de metal, um cubo de madeira e uma esfera de madeira sobre a mesa. Querubim olhou para as coisas confuso.

"Eles são quebra-cabeças. Os de metal, você tem de tentar separá-lo, e os de madeira, você tem que montar.", Soto explicou. As sobrancelhas de Querubim franziram enquanto ele pegava um dos pesados quebra-cabeças de metal, e começava a investigar as peças e como elas se encaixavam, "Os quebra-cabeças são desafiadores, e se você não tiver resolvido nenhum até a hora do jantar, você pode escolher um e eu te mostro como ele funciona, ok?", Soto esperava que isso fosse suficiente para pelo menos atrair a criança a tentar montá-los.

Olhos verdes brilhantes sorriram para os negros, "Ok.", Querubim disse e então fez uma pausa, "E se eu resolver um?"

Sobrancelhas negras se ergueram em surpresa enquanto os olhos de Soto se arregalavam. Ele gostara da presença de espírito do garoto, "Para cada quebra-cabeças que você resolver – e você vai ter de mostrar para que conte – eu vou comprar um doce para você.", um olhar determinado apareceu no rosto de Querubim enquanto ele olhava para o quebra-cabeça na sua mão, "Eu tenho que ir agora, mas Adonis vai vir visitá-lo em uma hora.", Soto disse, levantando-se graciosamente do chão.

Os olhos de Querubim deixaram o quebra-cabeça enquanto ele olhava para Soto, "Tenha um bom dia!", Querubim disse, inconscientemente imitando sua tia.

Sozinho na luxuosa tenda, Querubim olhou para todos os itens sobre a mesa. 'Eu nunca tive tantas coisas para brincar', ele pensou, sentindo-se oprimido. Olhando para o quebra-cabeça em suas mãos, Querubim decidiu começar com ele e sentou-se no tapete cor de terra, seu rosto cheio de determinação.

Adonis encontrou Querubim sentado no chão com o livro de fotos de animais aberto em seu colo. Adonis observou Querubim por um momento; o menino virava as páginas do livro lentamente, estudando cada foto com atenção. Adonis limpou a garganta, esperando não assustar Querubim. A sorte não estava do seu lado. O garotinho pulou e rapidamente voltou sua cabeça para olhar para Adonis, mas não fez nenhum som.

"Olá, rapazinho, se divertindo?", Adonis perguntou animadamente.

Sorrindo, Querubim respondeu, "Sim, muito! Eu terminei um dos quebra-cabeças de Soto e estou olhando os livros que Vincent e Mudiwa deixaram para mim. Um tem fotos de lugares de todo o mundo, e o outro é sobre o espaço sideral, e esse", Querubim disse animado e apontou para o livro em seu colo, "tem fotos de animais!", Adonis sorriu, feliz de ver alegria infantil no rosto pálido e magro de Querubim, e então franziu as sobrancelhas, lembrando o que Querubim havia acabado de dizer.

"Espere um minuto... você terminou um dos quebra-cabeças de Soto? Era um dos de metal?", Adonis perguntou, em uma voz chocada.

"Sim.", Querubim respondeu simplesmente, apontando para os três pedaços de metal que haviam começado como sendo um em volta do outro. Adonis estava surpreso; ele havia resolvido aquele quebra-cabeça, mas havia levado horas!

"Uau, eu estou impressionado.", Adonis murmurou, ainda chocado.

Querubim sorriu amplamente, "Obrigado."

Balançando a cabeça, Adonis concentrou-se em Querubim. Sentando-se do lado do menino, Adonis colocou no chão uma caixa pequena e um livro que trazia com ele. "Eu gostara de ver suas fotos favoritas dos livros."

Querubim concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e rapidamente foi para o começo do livro em seu colo, vinte minutos depois, Querubim fechou o último livro. Adonis havia contado para ele os nomes dos animais e lugares que Querubim havia apontado e contado algumas historinhas ou fatos sobre alguns deles. Adonis cutucou Querubim no ombro.

"Agora, então, que tal eu te mostrar o que eu trouxe e então levá-lo até o banheiro? Eu preciso voltar para a tenda em dez minutos."

"Okay.", Querubim disse, agora parecendo sério. Ele não queria incomodar.

Adonis colocou primeiro o livro na frente de Querubim. "Isso é um caderno de desenhos, está cheio de páginas brancas para você desenhar. Eu ainda não usei esse, então ele é todo seu."

Querubim pegou o livro amorosamente e olhou pelas páginas. O livro estava cheio de papel branco e grosso. Ele olhou para cima enquanto Adonis colocava à sua frente uma caixa clara de madeira.

"Essa caixa está cheia de lápis de cor. Tem um apontador aqui também, eu acho que está no fundo. Quando eu tiver uma chance, eu vou dar o seu próprio conjunto, mas por agora, você pode usar o meu."

Querubim estava encantado com todas as bonitas cores contidas na caixa. "Eu vou tomar muito cuidado com eles.", ele disse sinceramente.

Adonis quase riu do rostinho sério à sua frente. "Eu tenho certeza que vai. Agora, deixe-me levá-lo ao banheiro.", ficando em pé, Adonis estendeu sua mão para que Querubim pegasse.

Uma vez de volta à tenda, Adonis perguntou, "Você precisa de mais alguma coisa antes que eu vá, Querubim?"

Querubim franziu os lábios e torceu o nariz, enquanto olhava em volta do aposento. Mais uma vez, Adonis teve que conter o riso, 'Querubim é fofo demais!', ele pensou.

"Eu acho que não. Eu tenho comida, água e muitas coisas para brincar.", Querubim respondeu animadamente.

Adonis sorriu. 'Coisas tão simples o fazem tão feliz.', ele pensou com um suspiro. "Bem, então, eu vou indo. Alguém vai vir vê-lo em mais ou menos uma hora, e então mais tarde nós vamos sentar e almoçar."

"Obrigado, Adonis.", Querubim disse para o homem dourado, enquanto ele saía da tenda.

Uma hora mais tarde, Mudiwa entrou na tenda. Ele tinha vinte minutos para ver como Querubim estava, levá-lo ao banheiro, e então trocar de roupa para seu próximo show. Olhando em volta na tenda, ele viu sinais de Querubim, mas não o garotinho. Tendo visto um castelo colorido, Mudiwa caminhou até lá e, espiando, ele viu algo que trouxe um sorriso protetor ao seu rosto. Querubim estava profundamente adormecido, enrolado em um pedaço de veludo brilhante azul, com um livro de histórias aberto embaixo de sua bochecha. Mudiwa pensou em levantar o menino, mas lembrou como Querubim reagia ao toque. Mudiwa decidiu deixar o garotinho onde ele estava. Em vez de levá-lo para a cama, ele caminhou até a mesa para ver o que Querubim estivera fazendo. Dois dos quebra-cabeças de Soto estavam resolvidos, o que fez uma sobrancelha se erguer; dois dos livros de fotos estavam abertos e o desenho ao lado deles pareciam com a foto de um tigre indiano.

Mudiwa conferiu a garrafa de água, ainda estava meio cheia, e Querubim ainda tinha frutas. Mudiwa olhou uma última vez em volta, certificando-se de que estava tudo bem, e então saiu, indo se trocar para a próxima parte do show da manhã.

* * *

**Mii: teu e-mail não veio na review! Manda teu endereço pro meu e-mail, tem ele no meu profile! **

* * *

**Bah, DESCULPEM MESMO pelo atraso, pessoas, real life sucks.**

**Mas, aqui está o caps novinho! Sejam felizes, me façam feliz e**

**R E V I E W !**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Gypsy Caravan**

por witchdragon

_tradução por Dark K._

**Capítulo Oito**

Um bravo cavaleiro e seu amigo, um guerreiro Hindu chamado Punja, estavam quase conseguindo colocar a última peça do quebra cabeças na esfera, o que iria libertar o Rei Dragão de sua prisão, quando Freja o chamou para o almoço.

"Estou indo!", Querubim disse, colocando as marionetes no chão cuidadosamente para que os fios não se enrolassem. Querubim então colocou sua capa de veludo azul sobre a mesa, e depois de colocar o último pedaço da esfera, ele colocou a bola de madeira em cima da capa. Querubim saiu da tenda e foi até o círculo. Os ciganos Dragon Heart estavam sentados em volta de um fogo recente, cansados, mas felizes. Havia travessas de legumes, queijos, bolachas e pães cortados, e jarras de limonada colocados dentro do círculo.

Ria, vendo Querubim, chamou-o para seu lado, "Venha e sente-se. Quer que eu pegue um prato para você? Como foi a sua manhã?"

Querubim foi até lá, um pouco nervoso agora que todos estavam olhando para ele. Ele começou a mexer com a barra da sua camiseta enquanto respondia à Ria. "Sim, por favor. Eu tive uma manhã muito boa.", mexendo-se, Querubim viu rostos felizes e abertos olhando para ele, todos esperando por mais informações sobre como ele havia passado a manhã. "Eu olhei os livros, desenhei um pouco, brinquei com os quebra cabeças, e fiz uma fortaleza com o tecido e...", Querubim resmungou alguma coisa, olhando para o chão.

Entregando um prato cheio de comida para Querubim, Ria sorriu e disse, "O branco é um iogurte de raita¹ e o marrom claro é hummus¹. Você não precisa comer nada do que não gostar. Por favor, repita a última parte do que você disse, eu não consegui ouvir você."

Segurando o prato cuidadosamente no seu colo, Querubim respirou fundo, "Eu brinquei de Cavaleiros com a mari-nete.", expressões intrigadas apareceram em todos, menos em Naveen.

"Você conseguiu fazer a marionete funcionar bem?", Naveen perguntou, deixando os outros saberem do que Querubim estava falando. Querubim tinha acabado de colocar um pedaço de queijo branco cremoso na boca, então ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça em vez de responder. O rosto de Naveen se abriu em um sorriso, "Ótimo!", ele disse.

"Querubim, quando você terminar de comer, eu gostaria muito de ver o que você desenhou.", Adonis disse esperançosamente. Com as bochechas tingidas de vermelho, Querubim acenou que sim mais uma vez e mergulhou um palitinho de cenoura no hummus. Olhos verdes brilhantes abriram-se de surpresa; e então longos cílios negros fecharam-se em deleite.

Desta vez foi Naveen quem sorriu orgulhosamente enquanto o garotinho ficava tão contente com sua comida. Naveen havia aprendido a fazer hummus com sua tia favorita e era a sua especialidade.

Os outros sorriram carinhosamente tanto para Naveen quanto Querubim, felizes que o garoto magrinho estava gostando de seu almoço. Cada pessoa no grupo estava planejando fazer seus pratos especiais logo. Conversas pararam enquanto todos comiam, os adultos cuidando para não comer muito, já que tinham um outro show em uma hora. Querubim continuou a fazer seu 'humm' de alegria com o raita de Ria, a limonada de Freja e os diversos tipos de diferentes queijos e bolachinhas.

Enquanto Freja começava a limpar, desta vez com a ajuda de Soto, ela disse, "Querubim, se você me trouxer um dos livros de história, eu ficaria feliz em ler para você até a hora de voltar para o trabalho."

"Mesmo?", Querubim perguntou, pulando, "Eu já volto!"

Todos riram baixinho com sua excitação. Assim que ele já estava longe demais para ouvir, Vincent perguntou rapidamente, "Alguém viu ou ouviu alguém procurando por um menino?", vários 'não' ditos suavemente foram a sua resposta.

"Eu perguntei para diversos vendedores como eles estavam indo enquanto estava ajudando-os a montar suas barracas, e ninguém disse nada a respeito de uma criança desaparecida.", Soto disse.

"Obrigado.", Vincent respondeu, "Nós vamos embora na segunda pela manhã, então, por favor, mantenham seus olhos e ouvidos abertos. Embora, honestamente, eu não ache que eles vão contar para alguém.", Vincent terminou rapidamente, vendo as portas da tenda se abrirem.

Querubim voltou, segurando um caderno de desenhos e o livro apertados contra o peito. Cuidadosamente, ele foi até Adonis com braços trêmulos, e estendeu o caderno para ele. Sorrindo alegremente, Adonis deu um tapinha no lugar ao seu lado, "Sente-se aqui e me mostre."

Querubim sentou e abriu o caderno, havia uma figura de um beija-flor enfeitando a primeira página.

"Isso é incrível! Está é a foto que você me mostrou no livro?"

"Sim.", Querubim respondeu, "Eu gosto do pássaro – ele parece tão feliz."

"É um beija-flor.", Vincent disse do lado deles, incapaz de resistir. Querubim pulou, não esperando mais ninguém estar tão perto, "Desculpe, eu não quis assustá-lo.", Vincent se desculpou, "Eu sou curioso demais para o meu próprio bem, às vezes."

Querubim sorriu enquanto os adultos tentavam esconder seu divertimento com aquela declaração verdadeira.

"É um desenho muito bom.", Adonis disse, "Você tem um olho bom para detalhes, e eu realmente gosto de como você misturou as cores."

As bochechas de Querubim ficaram coradas, "Obrigado.", ele murmurou para o chão.

Adonis voltou a olhar os desenhos de Querubim. As próximas quatro páginas tinham desenhos de um castelo, um polvo, um dragão e um tigre. Todos eram obviamente feitos por uma criança, mas ainda assim mostravam algum talento. Entretanto, eles não pareciam nada com algo que uma criança de cinco anos faria. Adonis estava impressionado e estava ansioso para ensinar arte para Querubim.

"Nós podemos olhar?", Ria perguntou. Querubim concordou em silêncio, envergonhado, e então foi sentar ao lado de Freja, entregando-lhe o livro.

Olhos negros afiados se estreitaram. Que maneira ótima de certificar-se que ninguém mais elogiasse seus desenhos, Soto pensou. Este menino era realmente inteligente demais. Ele voltou-se para pegar os desenhos de Querubim. Inteligente demais, pensou de novo, sobrancelhas erguendo-se em surpresa com os detalhes no desenho.

Querubim sentou-se ao lado de Freja, igualmente ansioso para sair do centro das atenções e para que lessem para ele pela primeira vez. Ele tinha ouvido sua tia ler para seu primo, mas ele sempre estava longe demais para ouvir as histórias. Agora, ele ia ser a pessoa para quem iam ler. Eu espero não perder isso, Querubim pensou, enquanto olhava em volta do grupo, antes de voltar sua atenção para Freja mais uma vez.

Freja olhou para o livro que lhe for a entregue e sorriu. Ela havia comprado esta versão de Cinderela pelas suas belas ilustrações. "Era uma vez..."

Querubim estava encantado. Freja sorriu, os belos desenhos a óleo na história mostravam Cinderela na França do século XVII, com seus incríveis e grandiosos vestidos; eles capturaram a atenção de Querubim completamente. Ele nem mesmo notou que todos os outros estavam se aprontando para voltar ao trabalho. A voz de Freja mudava com cada personagem, adicionando efeitos sonoros e pausas dramáticas.

"Uau!", Querubim suspirou quando Freja fechou o livro. Querubim franziu o cenho em concentração. "Você acha que aquilo ia ter acontecido comigo? Eu devia ter ficado e sido bom, fazendo tudo que minha tia e meu tio diziam e esperado que alguém viesse e me resgatasse?"

Freja respirou fundo. "Eu acho que essas histórias estão aqui para nos dar esperança e algo com o que sonhar. Depois que nós temos um sonho, é responsabilidade nossa sair para o mundo e fazer nossos sonhos tornarem-se realidade."

Querubim sorriu e atirou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Freja. Sorrindo, ela o abraçou de volta com força. Deixando-o se afastar, ela disse, "Tudo bem, vamos aprontá-lo para esta tarde. Você está confortável em ficar sozinho mais uma vez?"

Sorrindo, Querubim respondeu, "Eu vou ficar bem. Eu me diverti muito essa manhã."

A tarde de Querubim foi muito parecida com a sua manhã. Ele brincou, olhou os livros, desenhou e terminou de resolver os quebra-cabeças de Soto. Ele tomou um chá leve com o resto dos ciganos, e então passou o resto da tarde na tenda de Vincent e Mudiwa, lutando contra o mal e desenhando.

"Olá, Querubim.", a voz seca de Soto interrompeu sua brincadeira.

Querubim sorriu e saiu de dentro de seu castelo de tecido. "Eu consegui!", Querubim gritou, correndo até Soto, "Eu resolvi todos os cinco quebra-cabeças!"

Soto ergueu uma sobrancelha em descrença, mas manteve seu tom calmo, "Eu posso ver?"

Querubim esticou a mão e pegou a de Soto empolgado, e o levou até a mesa. Lá estavam os três quebra-cabeças de metal completamente separados. "Eu coloquei os de madeira juntos de novo, mas eu tenho quase certeza que eu consigo desfazer e montar de novo, se você quiser.", Querubim disse, um pouco nervoso. Soto não tinha respondido ainda, ele estava só olhando para os quebra-cabeças.

"Você fez isso sozinho?", Soto perguntou rispidamente.

"Sim, senhor.", Querubim disse, parecendo intimidado.

Soto sacudiu a cabeça mentalmente, ele não queria aborrecer o garotinho, mas isso era inesperado. "Eu gostaria muito de ver você montar os dois quebra-cabeças de madeira.", ele disse de maneira calma e agradável, sentando ao lado da mesa.

Querubim hesitou, e então sorriu timidamente e sentou. Suas pequenas mãos pegaram a esfera de madeira e a separaram, então ele respirou fundo e começou a juntar os pedaços. Os olhos de Soto se arregalaram enquanto ele sentia a energia de Querubim se acalmar e centrar. Ele parece que está em transe, Soto pensou, enquanto os dedos de Querubim agilmente colocavam os pedaços da esfera de volta no lugar.

"Como você consegue fazer isso tão facilmente?", Soto perguntou.

Ainda trabalhando com o quebra-cabeça, Querubim olhou para ele e sorriu. "O quebra-cabeça lembra como se faz, e eu só tive que descobrir como escutar ele."

"Ah.", Soto respondeu, e voltou a olhar Querubim. Será que ele quer dizer a energia que eu deixo ali quando eu resolve o quebra-cabeça?, Soto se perguntou. Eu uso os quebra-cabeças com freqüência como uma forma de meditação.

Dentro de dez minutos, um garotinho muito orgulhoso erguia uma esfera para obter a aprovação de Soto. Soto pegou a esfera das mãos de Querubim e a olhou. Sorrindo, ele disse, "Parece que eu lhe devo alguns doces."

"Mesmo?", Querubim perguntou, "E eu posso escolher?"

Soto riu, "Sim, mesmo. Eu não posso levar você para ir pegar os doces até que tenhamos certeza que é seguro, mas eu trouxe dois para você escolher para hoje à noite, e então amanhã eu posso comprar o que você quiser dos vendedores, ok?"

"Ótimo!", comemorou Querubim, enquanto saltitava ligeiramente.

Sorrindo, Soto tirou duas barras de chocolate do bolso. "Eu tenho um chocolate simples, e esse com amendoins. Qual você quer?"

Os olhos verdes de Querubim arregalaram-se e seus dedos estavam torcendo-se de emoção. Ele nunca tinha comido chocolate antes. Ele tinha ouvido seu primo reclamar que queria chocolate, mas ele nunca tinha ganhado um. Ele olhou nos olhos negros de Soto, tentando ter certeza que isso não era um truque. Ele viu apenas calor. Ele olhou para suas escolhas de novo – era uma decisão muito importante.

Soto suprimiu uma risada diante da intensidade que estava no rosto de Querubim, essa era obviamente uma grande decisão. Eu me pergunto se ele já comeu chocolate antes?, ele pensou, e seu sorriso morreu. Rapidamente ele voltou a sorrir para não confundir Querubim.

Inclinando-se, Soto cochichou, "Eu tenho uma idéia. E se eu cortar cada uma das barras ao meio, e cada um de nós pode comer um pouco antes do jantar?", os lábios rosados de Querubim abriram-se em um grande sorriso mostrando seus dentes brancos. Acenando com a cabeça furiosamente, ele limpou um espaço na mesa para que Soto pudesse colocar o chocolate. Depois de tirar a embalagem de cada barra, Soto tirou um pequeno canivete do bolso e dividiu cada barra no meio. "Vá em frente!", ele disse para Querubim, enquanto ele limpava seu canivete e o guardava.

Pegando um pedaço do chocolate simples primeiro, Querubim mordeu o chocolate rico. Olhos cor de esmeralda se fecharam enquanto o 'hummm'-feliz-de-comida alcançava os ouvidos de Soto. Rindo baixinho, Soto pegou um pedaço de chocolate para sei, e olhou carinhosamente enquanto Querubim comia seu primeiro chocolate.

* * *

¹ tanto _hummus_ quanto _raita_ podem ser encontrados na Wikipedia. Eu, pelo menos, não fazia idéia do que eles eram. Hahahaha

² só mais um aviso: eu SEI que tem VÁRIAS frases construídas de maneira estranha, e elas todas se encontram nas falas do Querubim. O fato é que inglês é uma língua mais simples, e enquanto é comum uma criança de cinco anos conseguir montar a construção 'i had to hear it', eu, pelo menos, nunca vi uma criança de cinco anos negligenciada como o Querubim era conseguir falar 'eu tive de ouvi-lo'. Então, os erros são propositais.

* * *

**EU SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI, eu estou TERRIVELMENTE atrasada, mas reclamem com meus professores e meu note antigo que morreu, coitado.**

**Aqui está mais um capítulo de GC, que Querubim mais fofo, Jesus! **

**Quem andou perguntando pelo Draco... hummm... Draco aparece quando eles têm onze anos. Os capítulos daqui pra frente começam a andar mais rápido e pular no tempo, sem ficar no dia-a-dia básico que tem sido até agora, então, agüentem firme, Draquenho vem por ae, e, confiem em mim, esse Draco VALE A PENA. Tão amor. *olhos brilhando***

**Enfim, MUITO OBRIGADA ao pessoal que deixa review, é por vocês que as histórias continuam, galera.**

**Continuem sendo amores, beijos e**

**R E V I E W !**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Gypsy Caravan**

fic por withdragon

_tradução por Dark K._

**Capítulo Nove**

Soto olhou para Querubim e limpou as manchas de chocolate de seu rosto. "Vamos limpar aqui e então nós podemos ir e ajudar a fazer o jantar.", Soto disse, enquanto se levantava.

"Okay.", Querubim disse, levantando-se com um pulo. Ele começou a colocar as peças de metal de volta, enquanto Soto desmanchava seu castelo e dobrava o tecido. Em apenas alguns minutos eles estavam prontos e caminhando até o círculo.

"Como nós podemos ajudar?", Soto perguntou para Mudiwa e Ria que eram os únicos que já estavam ali.

"Olá, cavalheiros.", Ria cumprimentou, "Hoje à noite nós vamos grelhar kabobs no fogo. Eu vou aprontar tudo no ônibus, e Mudiwa está limpando as almofadas e começando o fogo.", Mudiwa fez um som incompreensível com o objetivo de confirmar. "Querubim, você quer ir me ajudar na cozinha?"

Querubim sorriu, "Sim, eu nunca comi kabobs antes."

"Você vai adorar!", Mudiwa disse. Soto foi até o círculo e começou a limpar, sabendo que os outros estariam terminando de fechar as tendas logo.

Ria estendeu a sua mão para que Querubim a pegasse. Ele pegou sorrindo, e acenou para Soto e Mudiwa, enquanto iam até o ônibus pintado com imagens de oceano. Ria estendeu uma sacola com cogumelos. "Você pode lavar esses e tirar os cabos?"

Querubim acenou positivamente e subiu no banquinho que Ria havia posto em frente à pia para ele, e começou a limpar os pequenos cogumelos.

"Perfeito. Eu também vou precisar de cebolas.", Ria começou, enquanto ela colocava os itens no balcão, falando tanto para si mesma como para Querubim, "Abacaxi, pimentas, eu acho, verdes e vermelhas, algumas abobrinhas, e o tofu. Tudo bem aí?", ela perguntou.

"Tudo bem.", ele disse, gostando da maneira como ela falava distraidamente.

"Bom, os cogumelos estão com uma cara ótima. Okay, aqui está o tofu, nós temos três tigelas com diferentes tipos de marinada, e eu vou começar a ferver a água para o cuscuz e então cortar as cebolas."

Querubim sorriu; isso era tão diferente de quando ele cozinhava na casa da sua tia e seu tio. Ele colocou o último dos cogumelos na taboa de cortar. "O que eu posso fazer agora?"

"Você é muito rápido!", Ria exclamou, "Por favor, lave as pimentas e a abobrinha."

"Okay.", Querubim disse alegremente. Depois de lavar tudo, ele cortou os legumes enquanto ouvia Ria falar consigo mesma enquanto arrumava tudo.

… … … … …

Mudiwa limpou o lugar da fogueira, enquanto Soto começou a sacudir os tapetes e almofadas. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio confortável, Soto falou, "Eu dei alguns quebra-cabeças para Querubim brincar hoje – os de metal e os de madeira, que eu uso para meditação. Ele os resolveu. Eu não esperava que ele fosse conseguir, mas Querubim resolveu.", balançando a cabeça em descrença, ele olhou para Mudiwa, que estava olhando atentamente para ele.

"Como isso é possível? Eles são muito complexos.", Mudiwa disse, tentando entender este novo mistério.

Olhando nos olhos de Mudiwa, ele disse suavemente, "Querubim disse que ele podia 'sentir' o quebra-cabeça se resolvendo. Que o quebra-cabeça sabia. A única coisa que eu consigo pensar é que a minha energia deve ter deixado vestígios nos pedaços, das muitas vezes que eu os resolvi. Quase como se eu tivesse deixado instruções neles.", olhos negros confusos pareciam buscar respostas ou confirmações de Mudiwa.

Depois de um momento, Mudiwa voltou a limpar o lugar da fogueira. Os dois homens perdidos em pensamentos enquanto limpavam. Quando Mudiwa começou a colocar novos pedaços de madeira na fogueira, ele disse, "Eu me pergunto se isso explica porque os desenhos dele são tão bons. Adonis disse que Querubim usou os lápis dele hoje. Será que ele vai conseguir desenhar tão bem com lápis novos? Será que ele consegue resolver um quebra-cabeça novo – um que ainda não tenha sido tocado? Quanta informação Querubim retém, se é que retém, de outros objetos?"

"Eu não faço ideia.", Soto disse, terminando de colocar a última das almofadas no chão, "Eu realmente acho que nós devíamos contar aos outros. Nós precisamos descobrir se ele está simplesmente seguindo um padrão estabelecido no objeto, ou se ele está aprendendo com eles.", Mudiwa concordou com um aceno de cabeça e começou o fogo.

… … … … …

Querubim estava levando uma badeja cheia de legumes cortados e a colocou na mesa longa e baixa em um lado do círculo. O fogo estava grande e baixo naquela noite com uma grelha de metal em cima. "Isso aí parece muito bom. Tem mais para carregar?", perguntou Adonis, seu cabelo ainda úmido do banho.

Querubim sorriu. "Sim, tem mais um monte de bandejas – eu não consigo imaginar que nós vamos comer tanto, mas a Ria está preocupada que não vai ser o suficiente.", sua voz suave estava espantada.

"Venha, então. Eu vou ajudar a trazer a comida aqui para fora. Nós estivemos trabalhando muito duro hoje, eu aposto que vamos comer muito.", Adonis disse enquanto caminhavam juntos até o ônibus. Lá, eles encontraram Ria terminando o cuscuz.

"Ria, por que você não vai e toma um banho rápido, enquanto eu e Querubim levamos tudo para o fogo. Eu preciso colocar mais alguma coisa no cuscuz?", Adonis ofereceu.

"Isso seria perfeito.", Ria disse alegremente, "Não, o cuscuz só precisa descansar por vinte minutos e então vai estar pronto. Obrigada pela ajuda, Querubim.", Ria correu seus dedos pelos cabelos pretos e macios em agradecimento e então foi até o fundo do ônibus para usar o chuveiro.

Querubim e Adonis pegaram cada um uma bandeja e caminharam até o fogo, onde Freja e Vincent estavam sentados, deixando seus cabelos secarem perto do fogo.

"Boa noite, Querubim.", Vincent disse, "Como foi a sua tarde?"

Querubim colocou uma outra bandeja com legumes na mesa. "Eu me diverti brincando. Ria me deixou ajudar com o jantar.", ele disse com orgulho.

Os adultos sorriram. "Eu estou contente que você teve uma tarde divertida, Querubim. Você precisa de ajuda para trazer as coisas aqui para fora?", Freja perguntou.

"Eu acho que não.", Querubim respondeu olhando para Adonis para ter uma confirmação.

"Só tem mais algumas coisas. Nós podemos pegar tudo. Vocês dois sentem e relaxem.", Adonis disse e colocou sua mão grande no pequeno ombro enquanto conduzia Querubim de volta para a cozinha. Vincent e Freja sorriram para os dois, notando que Querubim não havia se encolhido quando Adonis havia encostado nele dessa vez.

Poucos minutos depois tudo que eles iriam precisar para o jantar estava pronto e colocado na mesa baixa, e todos estava sentados em um círculo, conversando.

"Por que nós não começamos a grelhar alguns kabobs enquanto Ria termina de tomar banho? Aí eles estarão prontos quando ela sair.", Naveen disse.

"Ótimo! Eu estou morrendo de fome!", exclamou Adonis.

"Aqui, Querubim, deixe-me mostrar para você como se faz um kabob.", Mudiwa disse, estendendo sua mão para Querubim. Sorrindo, o garotinho curioso pegou a mão escura e grossa na sua e se deixou conduzir até a longa mesa onde Soto e Naveen já estavam trabalhando. Ajoelhando-se no fim da mesa, Mudiwa começou a explicar a arte de fazer kabobs. "Primeiro, pegue um desses palitos de bambu, que já foram encharcados com água para não queimarem no fogo.", pegando um pedaço de cebola, Mudiwa mostrou a Querubim como colocar os legumes nos palitos sem quebrá-los. Vincent sorriu, observando seu amante calmamente ensinar a um Querubim muito sério como se fazer kabobs. Eles nunca haviam conversado sobre serem pais, mas era óbvio que Mudiwa seria um ótimo pai. Vincent se sentiu abençoado pela presença da criança de olhos esmeralda que já havia encontrado o caminho para seus corações. Vincent foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando um corpo pequeno se encostou ao seu.

"Tudo pronto?"

"Sim!", Querubim disse animadamente, "Kabobs são divertidos! Mudiwa disse que eu podia ajudar a fazer mais quando estes tiverem acabado!", Querubim apontou para a grelha e a bandeja que estavam cheias de espetinhos com legumes e tofu. Mudiwa e Naveen estavam cuidando do jantar, prontos para virar os kabobs e espalhar a marinada sobre eles de vez em quando. Assim que eles começaram a tirar os kabobs da grelha, Ria veio até eles com uma grande tigela, cheia de cuscuz fumegante e temperado.

"Momento perfeito, querida.", Naveen disse enquanto tirava o primeiro kabob da grelha.

"É um dom", Ria respondeu, sorrindo para seu marido. "Querubim, que sabor você quer? Caramelado com mel e gengibre, alho picante ou apimentado?"

"Um, acho que o com mel e gengibre?", Querubim perguntou, sem ter certeza de qual iria gostar mais.

"Boa escolha.", Ria disse, colocando um pouco de cuscuz em um prato. Naveen colocou um kabob de mel e gengibre no prato, e então o passou a Querubim. Adonis distribuiu guardanapos de tecido vermelho escuro enquanto todos enchiam seus pratos com comida. Querubim esperou que todos estivessem sentados antes de começar a comer. Os adultos tentaram não ser muito óbvios, mas eles todos estavam esperando o 'hummm' feliz de comida. Eles não tiveram que esperar muito antes que cílios negros se fechassem assim que Querubim deu a primeira bocada e fez 'hummm'. Conversas alegres encheram o ar enquanto todos comiam e grelhavam mais kabobs. Adonis estava certo – não sobrara comida uma vez que todos terminaram de comer. Soto serviu chá e os ciganos se recostaram em suas almofadas, para relaxar e conversar. A barriguinha de Querubim estava cheia, enquanto ele alegremente escutava os adultos conversarem, respondendo alguma pergunta ocasional que fosse feita a ele. Arrumando-se contra os travesseiros às suas costas, os olhos de Querubim começaram a se fechar assim que o dia ocupado e seu estômago cheio lhe atingiram.

Vincent parou de falar abruptamente quando sentiu um peso contra seu lado. Olhando para baixo, Vincent viu Querubim; o garotinho havia adormecido. Vincent sorriu e ajustou-os em uma posição confortável, com Querubim encaixado ao seu lado, e seu rosto doce descansando sobre seu peito.

"Ele está dormindo?", Mudiwa perguntou a Vincent.

Vincent sorriu suavemente. "Sim, profundamente."

"Bom. Soto.", Mudiwa disse firmemente. Todos prestaram atenção e focaram em Soto, enquanto ele contava o que havia acontecido com os quebra-cabeças e o que Mudiwa havia falado.

"O que isso quer dizer?", Ria perguntou preocupada.

"Nós não temos certeza.", Soto respondeu, "Depende se ele está adquirindo conhecimento que ele pode usar depois, ou se ele está apenas pegando informações deixadas para trás pela última pessoa a usar o objeto."

Os ciganos ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, todos perdidos em seus pensamentos, quando Adonis exclamou, "Lápis!"

"O quê?", Mudiwa perguntou.

"Eu disse a Querubim que eu ia dar novos lápis de colorir para ele. Nós podemos ver como ele desenha com os novos lápis comparado com o que ele já desenhou. Eu acho que isso vai nos dar uma boa ideia do que ele pode fazer.". Adonis explicou.

"Ótimo, nós precisamos comprar roupas para Querubim, de qualquer forma. Nós vamos para Sennen segunda pela manhã. Por que não paramos em Exeter para o almoço e então nós podemos levar Querubim às compras?", Vincent disse.

Todos sorriram, isso ia ser perfeito. Eles passaram mais alguns minutos conversando e planejando os próximos dias. Não muito depois, Vincent carregou um Querubim ainda adormecido para a tenda, e como na noite anterior, o colocou no meio da cama. Mudiwa e Vincent revezaram-se para se aprontar para dormir, não querendo que Querubim acordasse sozinho.

Vincent voltou do banheiro vestido em calças de algodão preto, seu peito esguio apreciado pelos olhos cinza de Mudiwa. Mudiwa estendeu sua mão em um convite; Vincent sorriu e foi até o sofá. Mudiwa estava vestindo calças de pijama de algodão branco, e seu peito musculoso cor de ébano brilhava na luz fraca das velas da tenda. Os dois amantes abraçaram-se, aproveitando o calor e o amor que havia entre eles.

"Nós nunca conversamos sobre ter filhos.", Vincent disse, expressando seus pensamentos de mais cedo.

"Não, nunca conversamos.", a voz profunda de Mudiwa respondeu.

Vincent sorriu com a resposta vaga de seu amante. "Eu amei ver você com Querubim hoje."

"Ele é uma criança muito doce, e muito esperto."

"Sim, ele é.", Vincent respondeu, "Como você se sente sobre nós sermos pais? Eu sei que todos vão ajudar a criá-lo, mas ele parece ser nosso agora."

"Eu acho que tudo é como deveria ser. Querubim escolheu nossa trupe. Nós nos sentiríamos responsáveis por ele de uma maneira ou outra. Eu gosto da ideia de ser pai¹ dele, e eu acho que você vai ser um ótimo papai¹.", Mudiwa disse, beijando a testa de Vincent.

"Eu amo a ideia de criar uma criança com você, de ter uma família nossa.", Vincent disse, virando-se para Mudiwa e o beijando amorosamente, "Claro que nós vamos ter que dar um quarto só para Querubim."

Mudiwa riu. Eles ficaram sentados, conversando por mais algum tempo, antes de irem para a cama àquela noite.

* * *

¹No original, está 'father', uma coisa mais formal, e 'dad', mais comum. Como não tem essa coisa exata em português, vai ficar pai e papai. XD

* * *

**Nem tenho cara de pedir desculpas. Sério. Eu não mereço. **

**MAS o Querubim merece sabe o quê? REVIEWS. XD Então sejam amores com o Querubim porque no próximo caps tem lemon. Quem quer ver Vincent e Mudiwa se pegando deixa review! Êêêêêêêêê!!!!**

**Beijos e **

**R E V I E W !**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Gypsy Caravan**

fic by witchdragon

_tradução por Dark K._

**Capítulo Dez**

**Domingo, 15 de junho**

Querubim acordou no dia seguinte se sentindo quentinho e seguro. Sorrindo, ele se espreguiçou, surpreso quando ele sentiu outro corpo ao lado do seu. Abrindo os olhos, ele se acalmou quando viu Vincent dormindo ao seu lado. A tenda estava iluminada suavemente pela luz da manhã, deixando tudo com uma qualidade etérea. Olhando sobre seu ombro, Querubim viu Mudiwa dormindo do seu outro lado. Querubim aconchegou-se nas cobertas radiante, enquanto pensava sobre tudo que tinha acontecido no dia anterior, e em todas as coisas emocionantes que estavam para acontecer. Eles iam ir embora no dia seguinte, e ir para todos os tipos de lugares emocionantes. O sorriso de Querubim aumentou conforme sua alegria e excitação radiavam do garotinho em ondas, enquanto ele imaginava o que seu futuro reservava para ele.

Vincent acordou quando um sentimento leve e saltitante começou a envolvê-lo. Abrindo seus olhos violetas, ele não conseguiu evitar um sorriso para Querubim que estava sorrindo como um louco. 'A alegria radiando do pestinha de cabelos negros é definitivamente o que me acordou', pensou Vincent. Olhando para seu amante, ele viu que o homem estava começando a acordar.

"Bom dia, Querubim", disse Vincent, sua voz mais profunda que o normal por causa do sono. Querubim piscou e virou para o rosto bonito e relaxado de Vincent. Remexendo-se até estar mais perto, Querubim sussurrou alto, "Bom dia, você dormiu bem?"

Vincent sorriu com a tentativa de Querubim de ser quieto. "Eu dormi. Você parece muito feliz esta manhã."

"Eu estou.", Querubim sussurrou de novo, "Eu estava pensando sobre o quanto eu me diverti ontem, e todas as aventuras emocionantes que nós vamos ter.", olhos esmeralda brilhantes fixaram-se nos violetas, esperando que Vincent confirmasse seus pensamentos.

"Nós vamos ter muitas aventuras emocionantes, e nós vamos ver muitos lugares emocionantes.", Vincent respondeu, "De fato, eu acho que nós deveríamos ter uma aventura agora mesmo. Nós precisamos acordar Mudiwa.", ele disse, sorrindo diabolicamente.

"Eu posso sacudir o ombro dele?", Querubim ofereceu.

Vincent balançou a cabeça, "Não, eu não acho que isso vá funcionar. Que tal...", Vincent se inclinou, e sussurrou no ouvido de Querubim.

Rindo baixinho, Querubim concordou e subiu em cima de Mudiwa. Vincent puxou o lençol para baixo, expondo o torso de Mudiwa e sorriu para Querubim. Vincent então ergueu um dedo, e então dois, e depois do terceiro, eles dois começaram a fazer cócegas em Mudiwa. Risada alta encheu a tenda, enquanto o homem que estava fingindo estar adormecido sucumbiu às cócegas.

Tomando fôlego, Mudiwa disse, "Okay, okay, eu estou acordado.", secando lágrimas de seus olhos, Mudiwa recuperou o fôlego agora que as cócegas haviam parado. "Eu vou, é claro, obter minha vingança.", ele disse calmamente.

Vincent concordou com um aceno de cabeça. "É claro, mas agora é hora de sair da cama. Querubim, você tem mais alguma roupa?", Vincent perguntou, enquanto ele caminhava para pegar suas roupas.

"Sim, mas elas não são tão boas quanto as que eu estava usando.", Querubim respondeu suavemente, olhando para a camiseta que tinha usado por dois dias.

"Por que você não as coloca, e amanhã nós compramos roupas novas para você no caminho até Sennen.", Vincent disse, tentando controlar sua raiva pelos parentes da criança mais uma vez.

Mudando de assunto, Mudiwa disse, "Antes do café da manhã, Ria e Naveen conduzem yoga. Qualquer um que queira se juntar a eles é bem vindo; e isso inclui o resto da trupe. Eu sei que você não conheceu mais ninguém ainda, Querubim, mas você é bem vindo a se juntar a nós, ou brincar perto.", eles haviam mantido Querubim separado dos outros, no caso da polícia estar procurando pelo menino. Era injusto pedir para aqueles que não estavam envolvidos na decisão tomada que mentissem. "Nós vamos precisar encontrar uma bandana para amarrar em volta da sua cabeça para que a sua cicatriz não apareça.", Mudiwa explicou, enquanto ele procurava alguma coisa dentro de um baú. Com um grunhido ele se levantou e foi até Querubim, que estava amarrando uma corda em volta da cintura para manter suas calças jeans largas demais no lugar.

"Por que nós temos que esconder a minha cicatriz?", Querubim perguntou, confuso.

"Nós temos que esconder você, no caso de alguém estar procurando, certo?"

"Certo."

Mudiwa respirou fundo, "Sua cicatriz é única, e ia ser fácil para alguém descobrir quem você é só de vê-la. Usar uma bandana é como usar um disfarce; ninguém vai ver sua cicatriz, e você vai estar seguro."

Querubim piscou, pensando sobre o que o homem havia dito, e então olhou nos olhos cinza de Mudiwa e concordou com a cabeça, dizendo, "Eu quero ficar escondido, e eu quero ficar com vocês."

Puxando o garotinho para um abraço, Mudiwa disse, "Nós queremos que você fique conosco e que você fique seguro.", Querubim sorriu enquanto a voz profunda confirmava o que Vincent havia dito no dia anterior, "Você vai usar a bandana, então?", Mudiwa perguntou, se afastando.

Querubim concordou alegremente e então ficou parado para que o tecido vermelho escuro pudesse ser amarrado sobre sua cabeça. Ajoelhando-se em frente ao garotinho, Mudiwa arrumou o pedaço de tecido sobre a testa do menino, para que cobrisse sua testa pálida e a sua cicatriz. Os lábios de Mudiwa tremeram com um sorriso suprimido, e ele olhou o garotinho da cabeça aos pés. As pontas do cabelo de Querubim estavam aparecendo por baixo das pontas da bandana vermelha; seus olhos verdes pareciam ainda maiores sem seu cabelo selvagem adornando seu rosto. Se ele não parecia uma criança perdida antes, agora ele certamente parecia. Roupas grandes demais estavam pendendo do corpo magro demais e sua pele parecia pálida e precisando de um banho. "Deixe eu me vestir, e então nós podemos ir.", Mudiwa disse, indo para trás de um biombo.

Querubim olhou para os olhos brilhantes de Vincent. "Eu fico bem com isso?", Querubim perguntou, apontando para o tecido em cima da sua cabeça.

Sorrindo, Vincent concordou com a cabeça, "Sim, você está muito bem. Eu ouso dizer que Freja e Ria vão tentar sufocar você com afeição porque você parece tão pequenininho e doce.", Querubim torceu o nariz ao ouvir isso, e Vincent riu. Limpando a garganta em seguida, Vincent disse calma e seriamente, "Querubim, eu sei que vai levar algum tempo até você se acostumar, mas você vai ter que usar a bandana na cabeça toda vez que houver alguém que não é do nosso círculo que possa vê-lo. Promete?"

"Eu prometo.", Querubim disse seriamente, "Mudiwa disse que esse é o meu disfarce, para que ninguém possa me encontrar.", Querubim tinha estado pensando sobre uma coisa desde que ele chegara ali. Olhando para cima, pedacinhos da sua franja escapando da bandana, ele decidiu que agora era o momento para perguntar.

Vincent podia dizer que Querubim estava reunindo coragem para perguntar alguma coisa, seu rosto uma máscara de intensidade infantil. Olhos esmeralda fixaram-se nele e pequenos dedinhos se curvaram, chamando-o para mais perto. Sorrindo, Vincent se ajoelhou.

Querubim respirou fundo e então colocou suas mãozinhas nos ombros fortes de Vincent, inclinando-se para poder sussurrar no ouvido do homem. "Isso é como uma identidade secreta? Vocês são todos super-heróis?"

Vincent piscou. De onde isso tinha vindo? Continuando com o segredo, Vincent sussurrou, "Por que você acha que nós somos super-heróis?"

Mudiwa saiu de trás do biombo e arqueou uma sobrancelha para as duas figuras ajoelhadas. Quietamente, ele esperou os dois terminarem.

"Eu nunca tinha visto ninguém que parecesse ter saído de uma história em quadrinhos.", Querubim explicou.

"Como assim? Como nós parecemos?"

Querubim inclinou-se para trás, chocado, "Vocês são todos enormes! Tão altos e fortes e encaroçados!"

Vincent piscou. Era verdade, todos eles, exceto Freja, eram bem altos, e eles realmente faziam musculação todos os dias, praticando coisas diferentes para serem capazes de fazer os atos em estilo de circo que eles faziam para os shows. Vincent deu de ombros mentalmente, 'talvez a família de que ele veio era baixinha e forma de forma?', Vincent abriu a boca para perguntar sobre o 'encaroçados', quando Mudiwa adiantou-se.

Uma voz profunda perguntou, "Encaroçados?", surpreendendo Querubim um pouco, "O que você quer dizer com 'encaroçados'?"

Querubim estava confuso sobre como explicar. Ele olhou para os braços de Vincent. A camiseta preta de Vincent ficava apertada contra a sua pele, parecendo com o relevo de colinas e vales.

"Encaroçado.", Querubim disse, enquanto corria a mão do ombro de Vincent até seu cotovelo, subindo e descendo quando ele a passava sobre os músculos bem definidos.

Os lábios de Mudiwa e Vincent tremeram com vontade de rir. Eles bravamente seguraram o riso, já que Querubim parecia tão sério com suas perguntas.

"Isso são músculos.", Mudiwa explicou, ainda segurando o riso, "Todo mundo tem músculos, mas quando mais você usa seus músculos, e mais exercícios você faz, mais forte e mais definidos eles ficam."

O rosto de Querubim se entristeceu. "Isso quer dizer que vocês não são super-heróis?"

Vincent trocou um olhar com Mudiwa, deixando-o saber que ele queria responder essa pergunta. "Há muitas maneiras de ser um herói. Eu acho que você só vai ter que nos conhecer melhor e decidir por si mesmo se nós somos heróis ou não. Nós não temos identidades secretas, nem saímos por aí em fantasias bobas procurando pessoas para salvar."

"Vocês me salvaram!", Querubim disse rapidamente, interrompendo Vincent.

"Nós tomamos o próximo passo em salvá-lo. No entanto, você tomou o primeiro passo, você procurou por ajuda."

Querubim corou um pouco e olhou para o chão, pensativo.

"Por que você não pensa sobre isso durante o dia? Agora nós temos que nos aprontar e irmos para yoga.", Mudiwa disse, pegando dois tubos azuis, e abrindo a porta da tenda. Sorrindo, Vincent e Querubim levantaram e saíram da tenda.

* * *

**Aaaaaaah, desculpeeeem! Eu me enganei. Não era nesse, nem no próximo, eu comi dois capítulos das minhas contas, desculpem, desculpem. Mas vai, é fofo esse Querubim, hein, hein?**

**Ah, e um aviso, por favor, leiam!**

**Eu recebi reviews perguntando onde está o Draco e quando começa o pinhão e cadê o romance. Galera, o Harry tem CINCO ANOS nesse momento da fic. Cinco. Não esperem ver romance até ele ter catorze, se não me engano. A primeira aparição do Draco é quando o Harry tem ONZE, mas as coisas só tomam um rumo romântico quando ele tem DEZESSEIS. Nem toda a fic vai ser assim, como esses capítulos, de dia-a-dia do que acontece com o Querubim, ela vai dar saltos no tempo mais pra frente, mas nesse exato momento ele está começando a conhecer a sua família nova, e a história deles, e todo um mundo novo. NADA nessa fic é apressado, tudo é muito bem explicado em passos pequenos e importantes. Se você está aqui só pra ler um lemon e yahu, drarry é tão cute, eu recomendaria ou parar de ler a fic, ou só voltar lá pelo capítulo cinquenta e alguma coisa.**

**Isto claro, sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Gypsy Caravan**

fic por wicthdragon

_tradução por Dark K._

**Capítulo Onze**

Mudiwa Vincent e Querubim foram até onde Ria e Naveen tinham montado a aula de ioga. Muitos dos abortos que não eram membros permanentes da trupe estavam colocando seus colchonetes de ioga na grama, enquanto conversavam alegremente uns com os outros e com o grupo de ciganos que Querubim já conhecia. Quando eles se aproximaram do grupo, Querubim esticou a mão com nervosismo e pegou a mão de Mudiwa. Vendo os três homens se aproximarem, Naveen sorriu, "Bom dia, Querubim! Vai se juntar a nós? Você precisa de um colchonete?"

"Eu gostaria de tentar.", Querubim disse, "Eu não sei se preciso de um colchonete."

Mudiwa respondeu por ele, "Sim, ele precisa de um colchonete, você tem um extra?"

"Sim, eu vou ir pegá-lo. Nós vamos começar em quinze minutes, vão em frente e fiquem prontos. Eu já volto.", Naveen respondeu animadamente e foi até uma das tendas.

Vincent virou-se para Mudiwa e Querubim. "Eu preciso falar com algumas pessoas antes de começarmos, vocês vão ficar bem?"

Mudiwa fez um som de descrença, "Sim, nós vamos ficar muito bem."

Querubim concordou com um aceno de cabeça, mas apertou ainda mais a mão de Mudiwa.

Vincent foi até onde algumas pessoas que Querubim não conhecia estavam, enquanto Mudiwa o levava até um lugar vazio, perto da frente. Depois de colocar os colchonetes dele e de Vincent no chão, Mudiwa levou Querubim até onde havia água e sucos. "Você quer beber alguma coisa? Tem suco de tomate, maçã ou laranja."

Querubim pensou por um momento, "Laranja, por favor."

Mudiwa serviu um copo de suco para ele e outro para Querubim, e então começou a conversar com alguns dos outros ciganos. Querubim bebeu seu suco rapidamente, e escutou pedaços das conversas. Ele não estava acostumado a estar junto com tantas pessoas, e estava ficando nervoso. Colocando seu copo agora vazio sobre a mesa, Querubim chegou mais perto de Mudiwa, que estava conversando com três pessoas sobre para onde eles iriam na próxima semana. De repente, mais duas pessoas vieram até eles, e começaram a conversar. Querubim começou a entrar em pânico, sua respiração saindo curta. Esticando a mão, ele puxou a camiseta de Mudiwa. Quando Mudiwa olhou para ele, Querubim estendeu os braços. Sorrindo, Mudiwa o levantou o garotinho e colocou-o no seu quadril. Seu sorriso sumiu quando ele notou o quão rápido Querubim estava respirando. "O que aconteceu?"

"Eu não sei.", Querubim sussurrou, sua respiração se acalmando agora que ele estava seguro e podia ver todos à sua volta. Mudiwa pareceu intrigado, mas não disse nada, e segurou-o mais firmemente contra si.

Levou apenas alguns minutos depois que estava acima do chão para que Querubim se acalmasse. Mudiwa segurava-o firmemente e deu um suspiro de alívio quando sentiu o garotinho se acalmar e relaxar. Querubim se aconchegou mais ao homem e começou a olhar em volta. Ria e Freja estavam conversando com duas outras mulheres, uma das quais estava proeminentemente grávida, enquanto três crianças pequenas brincavam ali perto, e corriam por entre suas pernas. Vincent estava conversando animadamente com três homens, suas mãos gesticulando. Querubim notou que todos estavam usando roupas soltas e confortáveis, e havia colchonetes retangulares azuis e roxos no chão. Mudiwa, as duas mulheres e o homem com quem ele estava conversando riram alto, e Querubim riu baixinho da maneira como a risada reverberava pelo peito de Mudiwa e o sacudia. Olhando em volta mais uma vez, ele viu Naveen vindo em sua direção com o que Querubim supôs ser um colchonete, e não muito atrás dele, Soto e Adonis conversavam enquanto se juntavam ao grupo. Em silêncio, Querubim observou enquanto os adultos e algumas crianças tomavam suco, conversavam, e se aprontavam para ioga, o que quer que isso fosse. Alguns minutos depois, Naveen e Ria estavam em seus lugares e os ciganos se aquietaram e foram para seus lugares. Mudiwa caminhou até seus colchonetes no canto direito da frente, onde Naveen havia posto um colchonete para que Querubim usasse. Vincent os encontrou lá e ergueu uma sobrancelha para Mudiwa, se perguntando porquê Querubim estava sendo carregado. Mudiwa sorriu e balançou a cabeça, ele explicaria mais tarde. Naveen veio até eles para explicar para Querubim o que estavam fazendo.

"Querubim, nós vamos fazer um tipo de exercício chamado ioga. Isso envolve alongamento, equilíbrio e respiração. Tanto eu quanto Ria vamos ajudar se você precisar, e Mudiwa e Vincent podem ajudá-lo também. Ioga é para se divertir e se expressar, então não se force, e não se preocupe em fazer os movimentos perfeitamente. Isso aqui é chamado de prática por uma razão.", Querubim sorriu levemente e balançou a cabeça concordando, ainda confuso, mas se sentindo melhor.

Ria começou a prática com alongamentos lentos, oferecendo instruções detalhadas e simples para um alinhamento adequado. Querubim ouviu cuidadosamente e se moveu lentamente. No início, ioga era confuso, mas Querubim logo pegou o jeito de fazer as poses da melhor maneira que seu corpo ainda de criança conseguia, e realmente impressionou todos que o viam. Naveen havia visto crianças fazerem ioga antes, e normalmente suas posições não eram tão boas. Confusão manchava a sua expressão quando ele subitamente se lembrou da conversa na noite passada. Quando ele passou ao lado de Querubim, ele perguntou, "Como meu colchonete velho e sujo está funcionando para você? Você está indo muito bem!", Querubim sorriu enquanto os olhos de Mudiwa e Vincent se arregalavam em compreensão, Querubim estava ganhando as informações do objeto mais uma vez.

"Eu gostei mesmo do colchonete, ele é engraçado.", Querubim respondeu, "Eu gosto de ioga também, é divertido fazer os movimentos dos animais.", Naveen sorriu, Ria certificou-se em chamar as poses de ioga pelos seus nomes comuns em inglês, como pose do cachorro, leão e borboleta, em vez de seus nomes em sânscrito.

"Eu estou feliz que você esteja se divertindo. Ria vai gostar de saber que você está gostando.", Naveen respondeu, antes de seguir adiante. Querubim continuou a aula entusiasticamente. Quase uma hora depois, Querubim estava enrolando seu colchonete, se sentindo muito bem e com muita fome!

"Querubim, você gostou da sua primeira aula de ioga?", Ria perguntou.

Querubim sorriu, "Foi muito legal! Quando eu posso fazer de novo?"

"Nós fazemos isso todas as manhãs.", Ria respondeu.

Vincent interrompeu, "Querubim, vamos ir e nos limpar, para podermos ajudar com o café da manhã.", Querubim sorriu e estendeu seu colchonete para Ria, "Naveen deixou que eu pegasse ele emprestado, onde eu coloco?"

"Eu levo para ele, você pode pegá-lo novamente sempre que precisar."

"Obrigado.", Querubim disse, pegando a mão estendida de Vincent.

O resto do dia passou exatamente como sábado havia se passado. Querubim brincou alegremente na tenda enquanto os ciganos se apresentavam e cuidavam da feira. Depois de um jantar simples de sopa e pão, todos, exceto por Querubim e Ria, ajudaram a fechar a feira e embalar as coisas. Quando o último dos vendedores locais foi embora, os abortos começaram a desarrumar suas tendas. Todo o equipamento era colocado em baús aumentados magicamente, que não apenas continham muito mais do que deveriam, mas também tinham feitiços de leveza permanentes neles. As tendas também eram magicamente aumentadas e iriam se dobrar instantaneamente quando recebiam ordem para fazê-lo.

Muitos dos ciganos que iam e vinham foram embora logo depois que o trabalho estava feito. Os Ciganos Dragon Heart iriam todos se encontrar na quinta-feira, em Ottery St. Catchpole para a celebração do Solstício de Verão. Vincent sorriu e acenou para aqueles que partiam àquela noite, enquanto eles saíam do campo. Depois de agosto, apenas três dos ciganos não-permanentes ainda estariam viajando com eles. Os três meses que eles planejavam ficar na Índia era tempo demais, então depois que o verão tivesse acabado, eles iriam partir para encontrar sua próxima aventura. Virando, Vincent caminhou até o círculo onde estavam os outros e seu mais novo cigano. 'Falando em aventura...', Vincent pensou, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo. Vozes alegres o cumprimentaram enquanto ele se aproximava da fogueira, e o cheiro de biscoitos de gengibre fez com se apressasse.

"O que temos aqui?", Vincent perguntou, sentando-se entre Mudiwa e Adonis.

"Querubim e Ria fizeram biscoitos de gengibre triplos.", Soto respondeu, enquanto passava um prato cheio de biscoitos dourados e quentinhos. Vincent pegou alguns biscoitos e sentou nas almofadas. Mordendo, Vincent suspirou de prazer, eram seus favoritos. Os três tipos de gengibre deixavam os biscoitos picantes e Ria sempre cortava os gengibres açucarados em pedaços grandes.

"Eles estão maravilhosos. Obrigado, Querubim e Ria.", Vincent disse, depois de terminar seu primeiro biscoito. Mudiwa sorriu e entregou um copo de leite para Vincent.

"De nada, Vincent.", Ria disse, "Querubim ajudou muito."

"Você tinha comido biscoitos de gengibre antes?", Vincent perguntou para Querubim, que estava com as bochechas vermelhas por causa dos elogios de Ria, sentado entre Mudiwa e Soto.

"Não. Eu nem sabia que existia gengibre doce! Eu gostei muito, mas eu só posso comer pedacinhos pequenos, porque esquenta a minha boca.", Querubim explicou.

"É isso que eu amo nesses biscoitos, eles são doces e picantes ao mesmo tempo. Os biscoitos de gengibre comuns são bons, mas é o gengibre doce que faz desses os melhores. Bem, isso e o fato de que minha família os faz para mim.", Vincent disse decisivamente. O sorriso de Querubim iluminou seu rostinho ao ser referido como família. Mudando de assunto, Vincent disse, "Amanhã pela manhã nós vamos para Sennen. Agora, nós já planejamos a parada em Exeter no caminho para fazermos algumas compras, precisamos fazer mais alguma coisa?"

"Eu fiz uma lista de compras enquanto os biscoitos estavam assando.", Ria disse, "Nada é urgente, mas nós sempre compramos suprimentos em Sennen."

"Nós vamos estar na praia, alguém precisa de roupas de banho, ou de protetor solar?", Adonis disse.

Querubim levantou a cabeça ao ouvi-lo, "Nós vamos para a praia? Eu nunca fui à praia."

Adonis riu baixinho da excitação do menino. "Sim, nós vamos para a praia. Nós vamos lá todos os anos, e acampamos. A água é fria, mas muito boa, então nós podemos ir nadar e fazer castelos na areia e tudo mais."

"Eu não sei nadar.", Querubim disse em uma voz suave, olhos baixos.

"Eu ficaria feliz em te ensinar a nadar.", Naveen respondeu, "Quando eu era adolescente, eu trabalhei como salva-vidas e dei algumas aulas de natação."

Querubim sorriu novamente e balançou a cabeça em afirmativa entusiasticamente. Os adultos voltaram a planejar a sua viagem. Logo, a cabeça de Querubim começou a cair para frente, e seus olhos começaram a fechar.

A mão grande de Mudiwa o acordou enquanto sua voz profunda penetrava em seu cérebro sonolento. "Ah, não, não durma. Hoje você precisa escovar os dentes antes de adormecer.", ficando em pé, Mudiwa ajudou Querubim a se levantar, e o levou para escovar os dentes. Quando eles voltaram, a fogueira estava menor e o círculo estava limpo. Depois de uma rodada de abraços e boa noites, Mudiwa levou Querubim para a tenda e o colocou na cama.

"Você quer ouvir uma história?", Mudiwa perguntou para o garotinho sonolento.

"Ah, sim, por favor.", Querubim respondeu, deliciado.

"Que tipo de história?", Mudiwa perguntou suavemente.

"Sobre quando você era criança.", Querubim respondeu, seus grandes olhos verdes agora focados no homem de pele cor de ébano.

"Ok.", Mudiwa disse, "Só deixe eu ficar pronto para dormir antes."

Querubim acenou afirmativamente e se arrumou na cama, enquanto Mudiwa ia para trás do biombo para trocar de roupa. Um minuto depois, Mudiwa saiu em calças de pijama de algodão laranja e subiu na cama à esquerda de Querubim.

Limpando a garganta, Mudiwa começou a falar, sua voz rica e suave. "Quando eu era um menino, eu cresci no Zimbábue, que é um país da África. Minha tribo gerencia e protege uma área de preservação da vida selvagem. Nós temos cabanas para os visitantes ficarem, e nós procuramos animais para eles verem e tirarem fotos. Um dia, meu irmão mais velho Garai e eu tínhamos encontrado um bando de leões, e avisamos meu tio Runako, que estava dirigindo o ônibus com os turistas àquele dia, por rádio. Runako estacionou o ônibus embaixo de uma árvore de acácia, para que os visitantes pudessem ficar na sombra enquanto eles olhavam os leões.

Querubim tinha os olhos arregalados, e podia ver claramente a imagem que Mudiwa estava pintando com sua história. Mudiwa sorriu para ele e continuou, "Logo, uma leoa jovem tinha a atenção de todos no ônibus. Ela estava caçando uma lebre. Os visitantes estavam cativados enquanto ela graciosamente perseguia a lebre.", Mudiwa pausou por um momento quando Vincent, agora pronto para dormir, escorregou para debaixo dos lençóis. Sorrindo, ele se recostou e também começou a prestar atenção na história, "Ninguém estava prestando atenção no quão perto a leoa estava chegando do ônibus, até que em uma onda de desespero a lebre correu diretamente para baixo do ônibus! A leoa, acostumada a ver nossos ônibus, não pensou duas vezes e avançou a toda velocidade atrás da lebre, ele não ia desistir! Ela mergulhou embaixo do ônibus, enquanto os visitantes davam gritos desesperados, e seguravam o peito com medo. Garai e eu tentamos não rir, mas desistimos quando os visitantes começaram a rir de sua própria bobagem. Olhando para o outro lado do ônibus, nós vimos a jovem leoa voltando para seu bando, a lebre pendurada em sua boca.

Querubim riu baixinho quando Mudiwa terminou sua história.

"Você tem fotos da _perservação_, e do seu tio e do seu irmão?", Querubim perguntou, tropeçando na palavra 'preservação'.

"Sim, eu tenho. Eu posso mostrá-las amanhã, enquanto nós estivermos dirigindo, se você quiser.", Mudiwa disse, tentando lembrar onde ele havia posto seu álbum de fotos, "Agora, no entanto, é hora de ir dormir."

Querubim sorriu, e depois de um momento de consideração, abraçou Mudiwa e então Vincent, e deitou na cama.

* * *

**MAIS UM! Desculpem pelo atraso, essa coisa de faculdade atrasa a minha vida :facepalm:**

**Entããão, espero que tenham curtido, e agora SIM, no próximo tem lemon. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Então, me façam feliz e**

**R E V I E W !**

**PS: tem fic nova minha no profile. Chama Silent Lucidity. Hehe, só um marketchem. Hahahahahaha.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Gypsy Caravan**

fic por witchdragon

_tradução por Dark K._

**Capítulo Doze**

**Segunda-feira, 16 de junho**

Querubim estava animadamente esperando os adultos terminarem, sentado no ônibus. Depois de acordar naquela manhã, Querubim havia ajudado Mudiwa a limpar a barraca. Quando eles saíram de lá, Vincent havia esticado o braço até o topo da abertura da barraca, e tocado numa pequena estrela, murmurado algumas palavras estranhas e então, 'puf!', a barraca havia se dobrado instantaneamente. Querubim olhou ao redor do acampamento e viu que todas as outras barracas também haviam desaparecido. Assim como no dia anterior, eles juntaram-se aos outros ciganos para prática de ioga. Querubim sorriu, lembrando o quanto havia se divertido fazendo ioga; Naveen havia feito com que eles desempenhassem a 'pose do burro', onde suas mãos estavam no chão, e eles chutavam seus pés para o ar. Querubim riu baixinho – os adultos haviam ficado tão engraçados!

Depois do café da manhã, as últimas coisas foram colocadas nos ônibus. Querubim estava impressionado com quanta coisa cabia neles! Ele sorriu brilhantemente vendo os adultos conversarem e ficarem prontos para partir, ele estava indo embora! Bem longe dos Dursley, longe de Little Whinging – embora! E Vincent havia dito que eles iriam jantar na praia! Era tudo tão emocionante que Querubim estava praticamente saltitando em seu assento.

Depois de se despedir do último dos ciganos não permanentes, Vincent foi até a sua família. 'Ele é tão bonito,', Vincent pensou, enquanto observava o sol brilhar sobre a pele cor de ébano e macia. Vincent adorava Querubim, mas ele sentia falta de ter Mudiwa só para ele à noite. Enquanto Mudiwa ajudava a guardar as coisas nos outros ônibus, os músculos de seu corpo se moviam e se destacavam contra a sua pele. Vincent sentia falta de todo aquele poder sob suas mãos. Vincent se apressou; assim que alcançou seu amante, ele correu sua mão pelas costas do outro.

"Está tudo pronto?", Vincent perguntou com a voz rouca.

"Sim, esses eram os últimos.", Mudiwa disse, enquanto fechava a porta. Virando-se, ele pôs seus braços em volta de Vincent, e o beijou profundamente. Os dois homens suspiraram enquanto lábios firmes e línguas ágeis dançavam juntos. Vincent colocou uma mão atrás da cabeça de Mudiwa, e a outra mão segurava seu quadril, puxando-o para mis perto. O beijo se aprofundou, reafirmando seu amor e sua conexão. Afastando-se apenas quando oxigênio era necessário, os dois homens se abraçaram apertado. Mudiwa correu os dedos pelas longas ondas acaju de Vincent.

"Logo,", Mudiwa disse, sua voz suave e profunda, "Nós vamos poder trocar as orquídeas selvagens que nós coletamos para a esposa de Jacob, e Jacob vai poder alterar nossa tenda. Então, nós teremos nossa cama de volta."

"Nós vamos ter que passar um algum tempo sozinhos enquanto estivermos na praia. Eu realmente preciso sentir você contra mim, nu e quente.", Vincent rosnou enquanto apertava Mudiwa com força, e então deixando-o se afastar, relutante.

Mudiwa sorriu maliciosamente, seus olhos cinza brilhando, "Vai ser muito difícil, mas eu vou tentar."

Vincent riu. Pegando a mão de Mudiwa, ele olhou em volta para ver os demais esperando com sorrisos maliciosos e olhos risonhos. "Sim, certo, estão todos prontos para ir? Então vamos fechar o círculo.", Vincent pulou no ônibus onde Querubim estava esperando, "Querubim, nós vamos liberar o círculo, e então vamos estar prontos para ir."

"Ótimo!", Querubim disse, saltitando mais uma vez. Vincent riu baixinho enquanto saía para o campo, sentando no centro assim como havia feito na primeira noite. Uma vez que todos estavam nos lugares, eles agradeceram às direções e à Terra e então deixaram que a energia se fosse. Um vento morno passou por eles enquanto o poder que Querubim havia criado era liberado. Piscando, Vincent ficou em pé, se sentindo mais energizado do que um momento antes. Vincent observou enquanto Freja, Adonis, Ria e Naveen iam em direção aos ônibus, eles pareciam radiantes com energia. Virando quando uma mão grande era colocada em suas costas, Vincent sorriu para seu amante.

"Nós vamos precisar começar a treinar Querubim logo. Ele tem tanto poder e tanta força.", Mudiwa disse. Vincent concordou com um aceno de cabeça e, juntos, eles caminharam até os outros. Eles conseguiam ouvir os demais conversando sobre a energia extra que haviam recebido quando haviam fechado o círculo.

"Todos estão bem?", Vincent perguntou. Ele não havia sentido nada de ruim, mas não queria supor que tivesse sido o mesmo para todos os outros.

"É claro!", Ria disse, reprimindo-o gentilmente, "Aquele menino doce não tem nada a não ser bondade nele!", Vincent sorriu e balançou a cabeça, aquele pedacinho de gente tinha todos eles na palma de suas mãos tão rapidamente que nem perceberam.

"Bom, então, estão todos prontos para ir?", Ria, Freja e Naveen iriam juntos no ônibus do Oceano, Soto e Adonis iriam levar o ônibus dos prédios, e Mudiwa, Querubim e Vincent iriam no ônibus da Floresta. Entrando, Vincent virou-se para Querubim e perguntou, "Pronto para ir?"

"Sim!", Querubim gritou. Mudiwa e Vincent riram, e começaram a se acomodar. A viagem de ônibus foi muito emocionante para Querubim, enquanto passavam por lugares por onde ele nunca havia estado. Os dois homens foram pacientes e respondiam todas as suas perguntas, das quais havia muitas. Vincent estava dirigindo o ônibus, e ele notou que Mudiwa o tocava continuamente, não que isso fosse ruim, ou não fosse bem vindo, mas estava se tornando uma distração. Uma mão quente subiria pela sua coxa e apertaria o músculo perto da parte de cima de sua perna, fazendo com que ele quisesse gemer de prazer, então a voz pequenina de Querubim iria perguntar algo, muito animado, tirando-o de sua nuvem de pensamentos impuros e fazendo-o pensar como um pai pensaria.

Depois de isso acontecer diversas vezes, Vincent começou a suspeitar que Mudiwa estava fazendo isso de propósito. Vincent estava com a sua mão direita no volante, e a sua mão esquerda no descanso de braço; Mudiwa estava à sua esquerda, no banco do passageiro. Repentinamente, a mão direita de Mudiwa estava sobre a sua esquerda. Dedos quentes escorregaram entre os seus. Vincent inalou o ar com força quando Mudiwa começou a se mover. Lentamente, Mudiwa passou seus dedos ásperos sobre os de Vincent. Os dedos entrando e saindo em contato com os seus, escorregando para frente a para trás, conforme cada milímetro de suas mãos se conectavam. Mudiwa arrastou as pontas de seus dedos sobre a mão de Vincent até seu pulso, e então descia até acariciar a parte macia da palma de sua mão, parando por um momento para sentir o coração de Vincent batendo forte antes de continuar e correr seus dedos sobre a palma da mão de Vincent. Usando cada fibra de autocontrole que tinha, Vincent concentrou-se na estrada, seu corpo tremendo de desejo conforme Mudiwa continuava a explorar sua mão. 'Deus, isso é tão erótico!', Vincent pensou enquanto a palma de Mudiwa se conectava com a sua e seus dedos de entrelaçavam.

Vincent suspirou de alívio quando viu um sinal de um posto de gasolina a apenas um quilômetro de distância. Rosnando baixo, Vincent virou-se para Mudiwa, e assim que ele ia sugerir para que parassem um pouco, uma voz animada fez com que sua mente saísse de seu estado de desejo.

"Ah, olha! Ovelhas! E tem bebês! E, olha, olha! Tem ovelhas pretas também!", Querubim gritou, batendo no vidro em animação. Lentamente, Mudiwa traçou a palma da mão de Vincent, e também seu pulso, enquanto respondia a Querubim em uma voz profunda e calma.

"Sim, são ovelhas. Tem muitas fazendas de criação de ovelhas em Sennen também, talvez nós possamos visitar uma. O que você acha, Vincent?"

Vincent estreitou os olhos, o homem estava brincando com ele! Provocando-o de propósito, ah, isso era guerra! Limpando a garganta e acalmando sua voz, Vincent juntou-se à conversa. "Eu acredito que o Sr e a Sra Atchison têm ovelhas. Nós normalmente paramos lá para comprarmos legumes e verduras, eles sempre têm os melhores tomates."

Enquanto Mudiwa e Querubim falavam sobre o que eles poderiam fazer em Sennen, Vincent começou a tramar sua vingança.

**x**

Os três ônibus chegaram a Exerter e estacionaram em seus espaços já reservados com espaços de dez minutes entre eles.

"Como foi a viagem, carinha?", Adonis perguntou enquanto descia do ônibus e se alongava.

"Foi muito divertido! Nós vimos ovelhas, e grandes igrejas, e todo o tipo de coisas!", "Querubim disse.

"Eu fico feliz que você tenha se divertido; pronto para fazer compras?", Adonis perguntou.

Querubim estava fazendo que 'sim' com a cabeça quando Freja falou, "Espere! Deixe-me conferir se sua bandana está apertada o suficiente.", Ria tinha encontrado um pedaço de tecido azul escuro que Querubim estava usando naquele momento. Ele ficou em pé, parado, enquanto Freja o arrumava, "Onde está Vincent?", Freja perguntou, ficando em pé, e olhando em volta.

"Aqui!", Vincent disse, descendo do ônibus e passando as mãos pelas costas de Mudiwa. Ele pensou em corer as unhas pelas costas de seu amante, entretanto, ele não queria denunciar seu plano muito cedo. "Então, qual é o plano? Nós vamos nos encontrar no Antanio's para almoçar às 11 e 30, não vamos?"

"Sim, eu vou ir até a livraria enquanto isso.", Soto disse, tentando não sorrir maliciosamente enquanto observava a energia fluindo entre seus dois amigos, 'Talvez eu devesse cuidar de Querubim durante um tempo depois do almoço.', ele pensou.

"Eu preciso pegar mais alguns suprimentos da loja de artes.", Adonis disse, "Depois disso, eu vou dar uma volta até a hora do almoço."

"Ria e eu vamos comprar roupas na loja de tecidos, e temos que postar alguma cartas no correio.", Naveen explicou.

"Alguém tem alguma carta que gostaria que nós postássemos?", Ria ofereceu. Adonis e Freja disseram sim.

"Vincent falou enquanto passava as mãos lentamente pelos lados de Mudiwa. "Nós estamos planejando levar Querubim para comprar algumas roupas. Tem mais alguma coisa que nós precisamos fazer?", Vincent perguntou, virando o seu rosto para que sua respiração tocasse o pescoço de Mudiwa enquanto ele falava.

Mudiwa conivesse um arrepio com a carícia do ar quente, "Não, nós não precisamos de mais nada."

Querubim olhava de uma pessoa para outra, observando como eles interagiam, era tão diferente do que ele estava acostumado. Os Dursley tinham uma 'máscara de companhia', como Querubim chamava. Um minute eles estariam gritando com ele, e então o telephone iria tocar ou alguém aparecia na porta, e eles agiam perfeitamente, polidos e educados. Era assustador. Ninguém aqui estava agindo diferente, exceto Mudiwa e Vincent, mas eles pareciam estar brincando um com o outro de alguma maneira que ele não entendia.

"Eu não preciso de muito.", Querubim disse baixinho, não querendo ser ganancioso, ou um fardo.

"Bem, nós ainda vamos ver isso.", Freja disse, sorrindo para Querubim. "Eu vou ir com vocês para ter certeza de que você tenha tudo de que precisa. Não se preocupe, nós não vamos exagerar.", ela disse, vendo a criança se preocupar, "Eu tenho a impressão que você vai crescer logo, de qualquer maneira."

Querubim sorriu com o pensamento de crescer, ele não gostava de ser tão baixo. Todos se dividiram, e concordaram mais uma vez de se encontraram no Antonio's, às 11 e 30.

Era uma caminhada curta até a loja de roupas, e Querubim estava segurando a mão de Freja com firmeza durante todo o caminho até lá. Enquanto eles abriam a porta, um sino tocou e uma mulher de cabelos acinzentados muito animada se aproximou deles, "Bem vindos à Sylvia's, como posso ajudá-los?"

"Olá,", Freja disse, enquanto Querubim se escondia atrás de suas pernas, "Onde fica a sua seção de roupas infantis, por favor?"

"Ah, é por aqui.", a vendedora respondeu, olhando o menino mal vestido, e se perguntando o que estava acontecendo.

Querubim segurava-se com força na mão de Freja, enquanto caminhavam pela loja. Olhando para trás, pra se certificar que Vincent e Mudiwa ainda estavam ali, ele os viu de pé, caminhando bem próximos um do outro, suas pernas e braços tocando-se levemente. Querubim ficou intrigado, eles eram normalmente tão graciosos.

"Aqui estamos. Se precisarem de mais alguma coisa, não hesitem em chamar.", ofereceu a vendedora. Então ela os deixou a sós, para ajudar outros clientes.

"Primeiro, nós precisamos descobrir qual o tamanho que Querubim usa. Eu vou pegar algumas camisetas de tamanhos diferentes, vocês dois, peguem algumas calças.", Freja disse enquanto ia para outra arara.

"Venha aqui, Querubim.", Vincent disse, puxando-o até a arara onde Mudiwa estava parado. Então, em um movimento gracioso e lento, Vincent se ajoelhou em frente a Querubim e Mudiwa. Ele esticou a mão sobre o ombro de Querubim, correndo seu braço pela frente da coxa de Mudiwa para tirar um par de calças jeans da arara.

"Mudiwa estava espantado; Vincent acabava de cair de joelhos em sua frente! Engolindo em seco, ele sentiu o braço de Mudiwa passar por sua coxa, e quase gemeu.

"Mudiwa, você acha que esses vão servir?", Vincent perguntou.

Mudiwa respirou fundo, e olhou para baixo. Vincent ainda estava de joelhos; olhos grandes, bonitos e inocentes estavam o encarando. Lábios rosados partidos levemente em um sorriso, tão perto de... Espere – inocentes? Ah, ele estava sendo provocado. Seus olhos cinza se apertaram, brilhando de travessura enquanto ele olhava para baixo. O sorriso de Vincent aumentou, o jogo tinha começado.

Mudiwa moveu seu quadril para frente, levemente, na direção do rosto de Vincent, "Eu acho que essas vão ficar um pouco pequenas.", esticando-se sobre Vincent, seu quadril mal tocando a fronte de Vincent, ele pegou outro par de jeans, "Tente estas."

Vincent respirou fundo, e concentrou-se em Querubim, "Estas parecem melhores. Vamos experimentar.", ficando em pé, Vincent conseguiu tocar seu ombro e braço na coxa e peito de Mudiwa, antes de levar Querubim até Freja.

Os próximos quarenta e cinco minutos foram cheios de toques provocantes, carícias escondidas e compras para Querubim. Vincent e Mudiwa estavam pagando pelas roupas enquanto Querubim trocava suas roupas velhas por uma de suas novas. Sorrindo maliciosamente com o comportamento dos dois, Freja olhou para seu relógio; eles ainda tinham vinte minutes até que tivessem que encontrar os demais para o almoço. Freja decidiu levar Querubim para ver a loja de animais, e talvez até a loja de brinquedos, enquanto aqueles dois, com sorte, não seriam pegos fazendo algo que não deviam.

Vincent mal conseguiu se conter quando Mudiwa pressionou a frente de seu corpo contra suas costas. Ele gemeu baixinho quando sentiu o membro de Mudiwa através de sua calça.

"Quase lá?", Mudiwa perguntou. Seus lábios macios tocando a orelha de Vincent, e um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Vincent. Deus, ele estava perdendo o controle. Mudiwa se afastou quando a vendedora trouxe duas das sacolas. Virando-se para encarar Mudiwa, Vincent esticou a mão para a vendedora atrás de Mudiwa, enquanto respondia em uma voz baixa e rouca, "Sim.", correndo as unhas pelas costas amplas de Mudiwa, que instantaneamente pareceu congelar e puxou o ar com força, quando seu corpo tremeu. Ele estava a segundos de agarrar Vincent e jogá-lo contra o balcão quando a vendedora falou.

"Aqui estão o resto das suas sacolas! Tenham um bom dia"

Vincent e Mudiwa apenas olharam um para o outro, as suas respirações saindo em arquejos controlados, olhos dilatados, e corpos rígidos, quase perdendo o controle.

"Muito obrigada!", Freja disse. E então se voltou para Vincent e Mudiwa, perguntando, "Vocês dois podem, por favor, levar essas sacolas de volta para o ônibus para que elas não encham a mesa durante o almoço?", os homens a olharam, sem entender. Freja suspirou exasperadamente, "Eu vou levar Querubim até a loja de animais, vocês dois têm vinte minutos antes do almoço."

Entendimento apareceu em seus olhos, e eles pegaram as sacolas, saindo rapidamente, olhando-se cheios de desejo.

"Honestamente! Parece que eles têm dezessete anos de idade com o jeito como agem, às vezes.", Freja disse com exasperação, mas também óbvia afeição. Esticando a sua mão para Querubim, ela disse, "Pronto para ir ver a loja de animais?"

"Sim,", Querubim disse nervosamente, "Eles estão bem?"

"Eles só precisam de um tempinho sozinhos, só isso. Agora vamos ver os cachorrinhos e gatinhos, _ja_?", Querubim sorriu e concordou.

* * *

**Eu sei! Faz eras, mas, hey, aqui está! Agora que as férias estão chegando, eu consigo atualizar mais fácil!**

**Beijos e**

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
